Arcadia Bay
by MeloraF
Summary: Résumé : Je m'appelle Maxine Caulfield, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Max. Ma meilleure amie s'appeler Chloé Price et sa fait déjà presque un an qu'elle nous à quitter. Après une longue absence à Arcadia Bay, je reviens reprendre mes études là où j'en étais mais je ne suis pas la seule à être de retour ... il y a aussi Nathan Prescott ...
1. Chapter 1

Attention, la Fan-Fiction peut contenir des " spoilers " selon les joueurs qui sont en cours de jeu.  
La Fan-Fiction est purement inventé par moi. Ce n'est en aucun cas une suite officiel. Plagiat Interdit. Merci de respecter. Avis positifs et négatifs acceptés.

L'Histoire se passe après l'épisode 5. Max a sacrifier Chloé.

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau Départ

Je m'appelle Maxine Caulfield, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Max. Ma meilleure amie s'appeler Chloé Price et sa fait déjà presque un an qu'elle nous à quitter.  
Son absence me hante.  
Pourtant les cinq années, que j'avais quittée d'Arcadia Bay, je n'avais plus du tout de contact avec Chloé et apparemment cela ne m'avait pas chamboulée tant que sa, puisque je n'ai pris aucune nouvelle. Je m'en veux encore énormément et je n'arrête pas de poser une question, si j'ai bien fait de sacrifier Chloé pour cette misérable ville. Oui ! Misérable car elle ne m'a fait qu'apporter de la douleur. Je me pose encore la question si j'ai fait le bon choix.  
Peu de temps après l'enterrement de Chloé, je suis retourné auprès de mes parents, à Seattle; mais nous avons fini par comprendre que j'avais besoin de retourner à Arcadia Bay pour reprendre mes études là où j'en étais car ma passion pour la photographie est gravée en moi, et puis c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Chloé. Je dois tourner la page, faire la paix avec Arcadia Bay.

Je me tiens juste devant l'académie Blackwell, avec un regard nostalgique. Quelques élèves sont dans la cour entrain de discuter ou bien alors de se lancer la balle entre eux.  
Je vois Warren courir vers moi.  
\- Max Caulfield ! Que je suis heureux de te voir ! Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Moi aussi Warren. Sa fait longtemps. Lui répond-je avec un petit sourire.  
\- Je t'emmène voir notre proviseur. Il m'a dit, que dés que je te vois, je devais t'emmener jusqu'à lui. M'explique-t'il.  
\- Très bien, je te suis. Dis-je en marchant derrière lui.

Pendant qu'on marcher jusqu'au bureau du proviseur Wells, mes pensées se tourne sur mon pouvoir qui a disparu depuis que je suis partis rejoindre mes parents. Je dois avouer que j'ai très peur qu'il reviennent comme je suis de retour ici. Est ce que je vais avoir une nouvelle vision ... un sacrifice ... Oh non ! Voyons Max réveille-toi, je ne préfère pas penser à sa. Je suis là pour mes études de photographes, rien d'autres et puis tout va bien se passer.

\- Eh oh Max ! Crie Warren. On est arrivé.  
\- Oh euh ... désolé Warren, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
\- Ouais j'ai vu sa. Bon et bien je te laisse avec notre cher proviseur, on se voit plus tard. Dit il en partant dans le grand couloir.  
\- Ouais à plus tard. Lui répond-je doucement en le regardant partir.  
Je frappe à la porte, j'entend aussitôt qu'on me dit de rentrer. Et en ouvrant je vois monsieur Wells signer plusieurs documents, il lève la tête et me dit :  
\- Ah mademoiselle Caulfield, vous revoilà enfin ! Sa me fait plaisir de vous revoir et surtout savoir que vous reprenez vos études ici dans notre académie.  
Il se lève et me serre la main.  
\- Oui moi aussi monsieur. Ma voix sonne presque fausse.  
\- Vous savez ... si vous ne sentez pas prête, vous pouvez encore changer d'avis. Me dit le proviseur en voyant bien mon mal-être.  
\- Non, non ! Il faut absolument que je fasse mes études ici. Réponds-je avec insistance.  
\- Bien ! Bon je voulais vous voir mademoiselle Caulfield juste pour vous donner votre emploi du temps étant donné que les papiers d'inscriptions et autres, on était pris en compte. Il me tend mon emploi du temps, que je regarde avec sérieux.  
\- Je vais vous accompagner à votre première cour, vous présenter votre nouveau professeur en photographie.  
Nous allons donc en direction de cette fameuse classe, là ou j'ai eu ma première vision et là ou mes cours se passer avec Mark Jefferson. Mes pensées ne peuvent aller plus loin que je rentre déjà dans la classe avec mon proviseur, et tout le monde est déjà installés.  
Comme avant en faite; comme si, rien ne s'était passer.  
Mes yeux naviguent vers, Victoria Chase, Kate Marsh, Alyssa Anderson et ... quoi ! Nathan Prescott ! Mais que fait-il ici ! Que fait le tueur de ma meilleure amie ici !  
A suivre ...

Note du lecteur :  
Alors voilà mon tout premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment qui vous a plus bon, certes il est très court mais promis je fais plus long les prochaines fois.  
Soyez indulgents, Merci.

Des questions ?

A très viiite, Bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention, la Fan-Fiction peut contenir des " spoilers " selon les joueurs qui sont en cours de jeu.  
La Fan-Fiction est purement inventé par moi. Ce n'est en aucun cas une suite officiel. Plagiat Interdit. Merci de respecter. Avis positifs et négatifs acceptés.

Chapitre 2 : Explications

\- Max, je te présente ton nouveau professeur en photographie mademoiselle Sullivane. Me dit mon proviseur.  
Je n'arrive pas à saluer mon professeur tellement je suis bouleversée par la présence de Nathan Prescott. Mais mademoiselle Sullivane me serre presque immédiatement la main en me disant :  
\- Max Caulfield, très enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.  
\- Ah bon ? Dis-je surprise.  
Elle lance un regard complice à mon proviseur.  
\- Je vous invite à prendre place mademoiselle Caulfield, je vais commencer le cours. Me dit mon nouveau professeur.  
Monsieur Wells s'en alla sans un mot. Je me dirige le plus rapidement possible vers mon bureau; à cause des regards qui pèsent sur moi. C'est insupportable et surtout celui de Nathan.

Le professeur commença son cour et présenta le programme de l'année.  
J'envoie un " sms " rapide à Warren :  
" Il faut qu'on parle ! "  
Il me répond aussitôt :  
"- Quoi ?! Maintenant ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! "  
"- Je suis sure que tu sais pourquoi. On se voit au repas."  
"- Ok."

À la fin du cours, la cloche sonna ... ouf...ce premier cours, m'a semblé duré une éternité, revoir mes camarades et cette classe m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Mais comment voulez-vous que je dise "non" que quand toutes les nuits vos faites des cauchemars et que vous avez l'impression que votre meilleure amie, qui est censé être dans un autre monde vous demande de revenir pour elle ? Je savais très bien que j'allai revoir tous mes camarades même Victoria.  
Warren m'en avait parlé, mais Nathan ... oh que non ... quel choc ! Je ne comprends pas, il devait être en prison et attendre son jugement enfin ... c'était il y a presque un an.

Avant de sortir de la classe, Kate m'interpelle :  
\- Max ! Attends-moi. Elle me sert dans ces bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.  
\- Mais moi aussi Kate. Lui réponds-je soucieuse.  
\- Oh toi tu n'étais pas au courant pour Prescott, je me trompe .  
\- Euh ... non ?  
\- Mademoiselle Marsh puis-je vous voir s'il vous plaît ? Demande le professeur derrière nous.  
\- Oh oui Professeur ! Max on se voit plus tard d'accord .  
\- Ouais d'accord. Je sors donc de la classe laissant Kate avec le professeur. Et en sortant je me sens tellement mal que je cours vers les toilettes pour me rincer le visage.  
Je me regarde dans la glace.  
Oh Max ! On dirait une scène déjà vu ... mais qu'est-ce qui passe bon sang !  
Quelque temps plus tard, je rejoins Warren dans la cour de l'académie pour le repas. J'avais acheté un sawdwitch et un jus d'orange dans un commerce sur la route de ce matin. Comme j'ai mon permis, depuis plus qu'un an maintenant; mes parents m'ont acheté une voiture, une petite "Ford" qui me convient très bien et qui me sert énormément maintenant. Bien sur, j'avais tenu à les aider au niveau de la facture, malgré mes études; j'avais réussi à faire des économies.

Voilà l'heure du repas, je pars donc dans la cour, rejoindre mon ami.  
Je m'assieds à cote de Warren dans l'herbe chaude à cause du soleil; mais je lui adresse même par un mot, ni un sourire, ni un regard. Je me décide quand même à lui poser ma fameuse question :  
\- Pourquoi tu me n'as rien dit pour Nathan ?  
\- J'avais peur de ta réaction. Me dit-il avec air triste  
\- Mais ... mais ! Bégayage sachant que dire. Te rend-tu comptes de mon état en le voyant comme si de rien ne s'était passer !  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé Max !  
\- Comment se fait-il qu'il est ici ? Il ne devrait pas être ailleurs.  
\- En fait il est arrivé hier en fin de journée au dortoir. Pour tout t'expliquer, Nathan Prescott a passé quatre ans dans une sorte de centre phycologiques; ils ont pensé que le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu a cause de Marks Jefersson était la raison qui lui a fait " peter un câble ". Je l'écoute très attentivement.  
Ils ont trouvé que Nathan avait guéri assez vite de ce traumatisme et donc ils l'ont fait sortir, aussi pour sa bonne conduite. Mais il est sur la haute surveillance et David ne le lâche pas. Ils veulent qu'il réapprenne à vivre normalement. Je t'avoue Max qui me flipper, il n'est pas comme avant, il a changé. Même s'il est sur la surveillance, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer.  
\- Oui tu as raison.  
Je ne savais que dire d'autre à Warren, j'étais plutôt surprise par ces révélations. Je sais très bien que Nathan a subi une pure manipulation de la part de Jefersson mais c'est l'assassin de Chloé et sa je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier.  
En fin de journée, après ma journée de cours, je décide d'aller au restaurant où Joyce doit toujours travailler, je vais lui rendre visite et prendre un de ces délicieux pancakes.

En arrivant, elle me voit, fait le tour du bar et me fait la bise.  
\- Oh Max ! Je t'attendais, ça me fait plaisir que tu passes ici. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Tu va bien ?  
\- Oui ! Et toi ma belle ?  
\- Oui ça va. Réponds-je en allant m'asseoir.  
\- Tu veux quoi ? ... ah non en fait ne me dit rien je ne suis sur que tu veux des pancakes pour ton retour à Arcadia Bay.  
\- Exactement Joyce. Je lui fais un petit sourire.  
\- Bien, je vais te faire sa. David ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il va te tenir compagnie.  
Elle part direction sa cuisine mais se retourne vers moi.  
\- Oh euh Max ? Est tu au courant pour Nathan Prescott . Je lis dans son regard un air bien triste.  
\- Oui. Lui réponds-je avec un petit soupir.

Elle reprend son chemin sans donner son avis mais cette nouvelle a dû lui faire beaucoup de mal. C'est dingue son changement d'expression, au début elle se montrer joyeuse et respirer la joie de vivre mais là pour parler de l'assassin de sa fille c'était avec plein de désespoir.  
Remarque, c'est compréhensible je suis exactement comme elle.  
Justement en parlant du loup le voilà à l'entrée du restaurant suivit par David.

Il se tourne vers moi, et s'avance d'un pas plutôt décidé.  
\- Salut Max ! Me dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
\- Nathan ! Il s'assied juste devant moi.  
\- Eh toi ! Tu laisses Max tranquille ! Dit David en attrapant Nathan par l'épaule.  
\- Non non c'est bon David. Ça va aller.  
David me regarde longuement et finit par me répondre :  
\- Bien si tu veux. Le moindre problème n'hésite pas, je suis à côté avec Joyce.  
\- Pas de problème. Merci David.  
\- Oh faite Max, bon retour parmi nous. Il me sourit et je lui rends.  
Je me retourne vers Nathan qui ne m'avait pas lâcher des yeux. Je dois dire que c'est très déstabilisant.  
\- Que veux-tu Nathan ? Dis-je précipitamment.  
L'assurance qu'il montrait tout à l'heure a disparu. Il ne me regarde plus, il a baisser la tête.  
\- Je sais pas trop par où commencer, ... je sais que tu me pardonneras jamais d'avoir enlevé la vie à Chloé mais je tenais quand même à te dire ...  
Entendre le prénom de ma meilleure amie par son assassin, me donne l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le cœur. Au même moment Joyce me rapporte mon pancake  
\- ... Que je regrette profondément mon geste, ce jour la je n'étais pas moi-même ... j'ai cru ...  
\- Non c'est bon, j'ai compris Prescott, ne te fatigue pas plus, j'en ai assez entendu. Je me lève d'un seul coup, incapable de rester ici, ni de manger mon fameux pancake. Je lance une excuse auprès de Joyce et lui laisse l'argent que je lui dois. Je pars reprendre ma voiture, il faut que j'aille voir Chloé.

En arrivant au cimetière d'Arcadia Bay je cours jusqu'à sa tombe, elle est enterrée avec son adorable père William.  
Et là je m'effondre devant la tombe et mes larmes coulent sur mes joues .  
En me parlant de son meurtre, Nathan m'a fait rappeler la scène de la mort de Chloé dans les toilettes, quelle image douloureuse.  
Je me souviens de les avoir entendus se disputer et moi là à attendre, ce coup de feu qui résonnera toujours dans ma tête.  
Alors j'annonce à voix haute, comme si elle pouvait m'entendre :  
Je te promets Chloé, qui retournera d'où il vient !

Note de l'auteure :  
J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus. Il est plus long que le précédent et c'est bien ainsi. J'essaie encore de m'améliorer au niveau de l'écriture.


	3. Chapter 3

Attention, la Fan-Fiction peut contenir des " spoilers " selon les joueurs qui sont en cours de jeu.  
La Fan-Fiction est purement inventé par moi. Ce n'est en aucun cas une suite officiel. Plagiat Interdit. Merci de respecter. Avis positifs et négatifs acceptés.

Chapitre 3 : Cauchemars

Je suis à la décharge d'Arcadia Bay, là où Chloé aimait passer du temps avec sa grande amie Rachel. Il fait nuit, je suis seule et ... je porte des vêtements légers, un débardeur bleu et une culotte mauve. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici ? À cette heure et surtout dans cette tenue ?  
\- Max ! J'entends cette voix m'appeler, masculine et douce.  
\- Max ! Viens avec moi !  
Oh non ! Je reconnais cette voix. C'est la voix de Jefersson; je ne cherche plus à comprendre donc je cours le plus rapidement possible aussi vite que mon cœur bat. Je l'entends qui me suit de très près mais je ne peux dire exactement où il est.  
Mes jambes ralentissent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, car je donne toute mon énergie pour fuir mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Et d'un seul coup derrière moi, je sens sa présence :  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Max, tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets. Il me penche la tête côté droit et je sens cette piqure transpercer mon cou. Je ne peux me défendre, je suis incapable de bouger.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi, aujourd'hui Max. Me dit-il toujours derrière moi.  
Il me met dans mes mains un " flingue " et quand je lève ma tête pour regarder droit devant; je vois Nathan qui tient Juste devant lui Chloé en lui pointant une arme a la tête.  
\- Non Chloé ! Réussi-je à dire avec une voix remplit de tristesse.  
\- J'avais prévu d'abattre Nathan aujourd'hui, donc tu va le faire pour moi. M'explique Jefersson.  
Et puis j'entends un coup de feu, je sursaute; c'est celui de Nathan. Chloé tombe sur son cote gauche. Et Jefersson me hurle.  
\- Vasy ! Sans hésiter je tire sur Nathan. Tout devient noir.

\- Chloé !  
Je me réveille d'un seul coup, en sueur et en criant le prénom de ma meilleure amie  
\- Non Chloé !  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et Kate apparaît vêtue d'un pyjama avec t-shirt et pantalon.  
\- Oh Max ! Est-ce que tu va bien ? Me dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
\- Euh juste un cauchemar ... réponds-je encore un peu perturber.  
\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter, toute la semaine ça était comme ça. On entend tes cris chaque nuit.  
\- " On " ?  
\- Oui ... elle hésite à continuer ... tu sais si je les entends c'est que les autres aussi. Et hier elle en parle en elle-même tout le clan de Victoria.  
\- Oh non mince ! Je suis vraiment désolé Kate, j'espère ne pas trop avoir dit, de choses qui font peur en fait.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas ta faute et puis tu dis tout le temps le même prénom, Chloé.  
Je ne répondis rien. Je baisse juste la tête.  
\- Je sais que c'est difficile Max. Reprends Kate. Mais Il faudrait que t'arrive à continuer à vivre. C'est pour ça que tu es ici, pour tourner la page n'est ce pas .

Je fais des cauchemars depuis la mort de Chloé, par toutes les nuits mais de temps en temps. Mes cauchemars se portent plus principalement sur Jefersson, ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre noire m'a profondément marqué mais malheureusement personne ne peut comprendre car en remontant dans le temps j'ai effacé toutes traces de mon apparition dans cette chambre noire sauf que moi je l'oublie pas. Et depuis que je suis revenu ici mes cauchemars sont très présent et je revois Chloé mourir.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Finis-je par dire à mon amie.  
\- Non ne dit pas ça. Ça va finir par passer. Aller pour cette nuit je vais rester avec toi, ça te dérange pas .  
\- Euh et bien d'accord. Je ne peux dire " non " à Kate car ça me rassure énormément qu'elle soit à mes côtés.  
Je lui sors un matelas gonflable qui est sous mon lit et une couverture dans l'armoire. J'avais toujours cela dans ma chambre d'internat en cas ou.  
Une fois, toutes les deux allongés, dans nos lits respectifs, je lui demande :  
\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?  
\- Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Et tu as pris de mes nouvelles même en étant à Seatlles. Je t'avoue que quand j'ai su que tu étais reparti le bas; j'ai cru que t'aller te comporter comme tu l'as fait avec Chloé.  
\- Je ne refais jamais deux fois la même erreur.  
\- C'est très bien. Tu dois toujours t'en vouloir pour Chloé .  
Je ne répondis pas, c'est un sujet que je préfère éviter.

Le lendemain pour aller en cours, je porte un t-shirt blanc avec des fleurs roses et un jean simple. Je traverse le couloir de l'internat quand Victoria m'interpelle :  
\- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Victoria ? Lui demandais-je méfiante.  
\- Ça commence à bien faire tes crises les nuits. Je ne peux plus supporter tous ces hurlements.  
\- Oh n'exagère pas ! Réponds-je avec un peu trop d'emportement.  
Elle se met à rire d'un air sadique  
\- Tiens écouté ça. Elle met un " son " sur son portable, c'est un enregistrement ou on m'entend gémir et appeler Chloé. J'en ai assez entendu, cela me gène alors je lui réponds :  
\- Bon c'est bon, j'ai compris !  
\- Tu dois vraiment te faire soigner ma pauvre.  
\- Tu sais quoi Victoria . Va te faire voir ! Là elle m'a poussée à bout. Je reprends mon chemin et elle me lance :  
\- Sa intérêt de changer sinon tout le monde, le saura et je dis bien tout le monde.  
Je fais semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et je me dirige dans la cour de l'académie.

En arrivant, je rejoins Kate et Warren qui discute ensemble.  
-Il faut que tu lui demandes ! Conseille Kate à Warren.  
\- Me demander quoi . Demander à je arriver face à eux.  
\- Ah Max ! Fit Warren. Et bien euh ...  
\- Tenez regardez ! Voila l'autre imbécile ! Coupa Kate.  
On regarde dans sa direction. J'aperçois Nathan sorti d'une voiture avec David et le conducteur n'est qu'autre Joyce.  
\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils arrivent avec Joyce et David ? Demandez-je a mes amis.  
\- Il ne dort pas aux dortoirs avec nous ! Dit Warren, qui lance un mauvais regard à Nathan.  
\- Chez lui ?  
\- Non chez Joyce.  
Je met ma main devant ma bouche, choquée et surprise.  
\- C'était dangereux de le laisser la nuit aux dortoirs donc il fallait le confier à un agent de police et David c'est porter volontaire. Ce qui est très surprenant mais aussi compréhensible de sa part. M'explique Kate.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose que j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, c'est Joyce toujours dans la voiture; elle me fait signe de venir. Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis.  
\- Salut Joyce ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle me fait un grand sourire.  
\- Max, on n'aimerait t'inviter à diner avec nous ce soir, si cela ne te dérange pas .  
\- Oh et bien sa sera avec plaisir !  
\- Pour dix-huit heures, a ce soir Max !  
\- Impeccable merci, a ce soir. Je lui fais signe de la main quand elle se met à partir.

Aujourd'hui dans le cours de mademoiselle Sullivanne, on va parler d'un nouveau projet.  
\- Nous allons faire ce projet dans un concours. Le sujet est notre ville Acardia Bay. Il va falloir avoir des scènes uniques, mais aussi classique en fait tout ce qui représente Acardia Bay. Vous avez trois mois, la date de clôture est le vingt décembre. Il faudra rendre votre dossier à cette date précise. Je vois vos têtes un peu en panique mais ne vous inquiète pas, tout est expliquer sur le dossier en face de vous justement.  
Vous allez être par groupes de deux personnes mais attentions c'est moi qui est fait les groupes.  
Plusieurs élèves disaient à voix haute que ceci n'est pas juste.  
\- Et oui je suis désolé. Continue le professeur. Mais si je fais cela, c'est pour que vous arrivez à mieux communiquer ensemble. Alors je donne les noms :  
\- Allyssa Anderson avec Taylor Chistensen  
Avec la chance que j'ai, je vais me retrouver avec Victoria ...  
\- Max Caulfield avec Nathan Prescott ...  
Ou pire. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible !  
Et Kate Marsh avec Victoria Chase.  
Tout le monde souffle de mécontentement, moi la première.

La fin du cours est arrivé vite, nous sortons tous d'un pas précipiter mais mon professeur m'interpelle.  
\- Max ? Est-ce qu'on peut se voir un instant ?  
\- Oui professeur.  
Je m'avance juste devant le professeur pour discuter plus facilement.  
\- Je connais un peu ton histoire Max tu sais. Elle a l'air d'être triste pour moi. Et je te félicite pour ton courage de revenir ici surtout que le jeune Prescott soit ici.  
\- Je ne savais pas pour lui, jusqu'à que j'arrive ici.  
\- Oui j'avais bien remarqué cela, le jour de ton arrivée. Je penser même que tu allais partir d'ici.  
\- Eh bien ... disons que je tiens à mes études.  
\- C'est très bien Max. Je vois bien tes efforts malgré ta fatigue, dors-tu assez .  
\- Euh ... je fais beaucoup de cauchemars en fait mais je vous promets de me ressaisir. Je me confis à elle avec faciliter, elle est tellement attachante que cela ne m'effraie pas mais je reste en colère contre elle car si elle connaît mon histoire comme elle a dit; cela va être très difficile de faire équipe avec l'assassin de Chloé. Elle sent ma colère.  
\- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir mis avec Nathan; mais il faut que vous arriviez à vous pardonner tous les deux et que vous apprenez à mieux vos connaitrez .  
Bien sûr Nathan est sous surveillance mais ça ne va pas vous empêcher de travailler, j'ai vu avec lui et monsieur Madsen pour le dossier avant que le cours commence.  
\- Donc, ils étaient au courant tous les deux . Que sa serai moi avec Nathan ? Je suis très surprise par cette révélation.  
\- Oui Max, il fallait que je voie si c'était possible sinon j'aurais modifié quelques détails.  
\- Et si je ne peux accepter de faire ce concours.  
\- Oh Max, je t'en prie. Tu as du talent et ça peut pas vous faire du mal.  
Je me sens mal tout d'un coup, ce malaise étrange recommence, et son le don de m'énerver.  
En parlant avec Madame Sullivane, cela me fait penser à parler avec Mark Jefersson. Pareil j'avais l'impression de pouvoir me confier à lui, il admire mon talent mais c'était qu'un pur psychopathe.  
\- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Finis-je par dire en baissant la tête  
\- Tu me donneras ta réponse lundi, d'accord Max .  
\- Oui, bon week-end professeur.  
\- Merci à toi aussi Max.  
Je sors de la classe le regard neutre et tout chamboulé.

Note de l'auteure :  
J'espère encore que sa vous a plus. Je suis sur que vous vous posez pleins de questions. Patience, sa va venir dans les chapitres à venir. ^^

Bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Situations Inquiétantes

Ce soir je dine chez Joyce, pour cette petite occasion je porte une jupe noire avec des collants de même couleur et un simple t-shirt gris avec un gilet noir.  
J'arrive à l'heure prévue devant la maison, je sonne. J'attend quelques secondes et c'est Joyce qui m'ouvre la porte.  
\- Coucou Max, ça était ta journée . Me dit elle en me serrant dans ces bras.  
\- Oui merci. Joyce me fait rentrer.  
\- On va préparer le repas ensemble en prenant notre temps car le pauvre David ne rentre pas très tôt aujourd'hui.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui beaucoup de travail en ce moment ... et plus la surveillance qu'il doit faire sur Nathan Prescott.  
Ah oui c'est vrai Nathan dormi chez eux. Ce détail m'était sorti de la tête. Il faut que je pose la question à Joyce.  
\- Joyce, je peux te poser une question .  
\- Mais bien sûr Max.  
\- Pourquoi faites vous sa ? Je veux dire pourquoi héberger Nathan le soir sous votre toit ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Il fallait une surveillance vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre sur Nathan, donc il a été décidé, que quelques agents de police, se partageraient les heures de surveillance sur lui. Elle m'explique cela, tout en sortant les matériels pour préparer notre diner.  
Il fallait des volontaires et ... Elle se tue un petit moment en se pinçant la lèvre. Et David a été le premier à se porter volontaire même si j'étais contre.  
Cette discision a l'air de lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal.  
Après l'enterrement de Chloé, juste avant que je décide de rentrer chez mes parents, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Joyce et David on se comprenait et puis David n'était pas l'homme que j'avais rencontré dans mon passé qui me méfier complètement de moi.  
Avec les preuves que j'avais réuni pour faire arrêter Mark Jefersson, David m'avait dit que j'avais une grande détermination et du courage aussi.  
J'ai décidé de partir car Arcadia Bay me rappeler trop Chloé, je la voyais partout; peut-être était-ce le choc. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. J'avais l'impression que Joyce et même David était trop derrière moi, à vouloir me surprotéger comme il le faisait avec leur fille. Et sa je ne le supporter pas. Que penserait Chloé, que je la remplace . Oh non, il fallait que sa cesse donc je suis parti précipitamment mais ils m'ont compris. Je crois qu'ils avaient remarqué l'ampleur de la situation.  
J'ai accepté de diner chez eux car ça me fait plaisir de les retrouver; c'est à moyen de tourner la page tous les trois et d'avancer ensemble. Et de leur montrer que je ne suis pas Chloé. Juste la meilleure amie de leur fille.  
Tout en coupant les légumes, je lui demande :  
\- et euh ... j'hésite un peu ... il ne mange pas avec nous quand même ?  
\- Qui ? Nathan ?  
\- Oui.  
Elle eut un rire nerveux. - Non, non Max quelle idée ! Bien sur que non. En fait il est là que pour la nuit, il dort dans le garage et du coup David aussi. Il arrive pour vingt trois heures et je les porte à l'académie pour huit heures le matin.  
\- Ah oui d'accord ! Je me souvient de vous avoir vu ce matin ensemble mais je ne sais pas que David en avait la responsabilité.  
Nous continuons à discuter de pleins d'autres choses, tout en préparant le reste du diner.  
Le repas de ce soir sera en entrée des tomates, concombres et comme plat nous aurons des pates à la carbonara. Très appétissant tour est dix neuf quarante cinq et voila David qui rentre encore dans son uniforme.  
\- Bonsoir les filles ! Dit-il l'air fatigué.  
\- Bonsoir ! On répond en même temps.  
Il regarde la table et on dirait que ça lui redonne le sourire.  
\- Mais son a l'air d'être apetissant tout ça. Je vais me changer, j'arrive.  
Dix minutes plus tard il revient et nous sommes déjà à table. Notre début de conversation est basées sur mes études, mes parents et la voiture qui m'ont quasiment offert.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai vu ta voiture garer devant la maison en arrivant. Me dit David.  
\- Mes parents on était vraiment super sur ce coup-là alors que je pouvais attendre. Dis-je tout en mangeant.  
\- Tu sais, ils ont eu peut-être raison. Me dit Joyce avec toujours cette tristesse dans sa voix. Et la principale c'est que tu roule avec prudence bien sur.  
\- Tout à fait ! Lui répond son mari. Oh faite Max je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
\- Oui.  
\- Comme vos êtes exactement dans la même classe maintenant, je me demandais si tout se passe bien avec Nathan Prescott.  
Bam. Joyce tapa c'est couvert sur la table.  
\- Euh ...  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Joyce réplique et le regarde à sa droite.  
\- Non mais est-ce que tu es sérieux David ?  
\- Ça va aller Joyce, ce n'est rien. Dis-je en essayant de la calmer.  
\- Non Max ! Ici on ne parle pas des Prescott ! Réponds elle avec colère.  
\- Voyons Joyce, j'aimerais savoir si elle se sent bien. Tente David.  
\- Non je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle se lève. Pense un peu à Chloé, elle aimerait qu'on passe du bon moment ensemble et non qu'on parle de ce garçon qui l'a tuée. Elle débarrasse sa cote de table. David ne dit plus rien et baisse la tête. Je décide donc de débarrasser ma cote aussi.  
Je rejoins Joyce dans la cuisine devant l'évier. Elle me dit avec les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je suis désolée Max, je vais aller me coucher je suis épuisée.  
\- Ce n'est rien, merci beaucoup pour la soirée, bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit Max. Elle monte les escaliers.  
Je décide donc de partir.  
\- Attends j'arrive Max, je vais t'accompagner. Dit David en se levant. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, j'en profite pour m'excuser.  
\- Je ne suis désolé que ...  
\- Non Max ! Me coupe-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est encore moi. Il ouvre la porte, on voit une averse de pluie orageuse.  
\- Eh bien quel temps désastreux ! Me fit-il.  
\- Ouais et ce n'est pas souvent à Arcadia Bay.  
\- Fait attention à toi. Il met sa main sur mon épaule gauche. Chloé aurait été très heureuse de te retrouver.  
Cela me touche qui me dise ça.  
\- Bonne nuit David. Finis-je par dire.  
\- Bonne nuit Max. Je pars en courant vers ma voiture pour ne pas être trop trempé par la tempête.

Sur la route, il est vingt deux heures et quarante sept minutes précisément et la pluie ne cesse de degragoler. Je mets la musique plus forte pour bien l'entendre, surtout que c'est une chanson que j'adore; c'est " Enjoy The Silence " des " Depeche Mode ".  
Je sens la fatigue arriver; mes nuits ont été courtes cette semaine ce qui fait que je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et tout d'un coup quelqu'un a côté de moi apparaît :  
\- Chloé !  
Dis-je a voit haute et surtout surprise.  
Et oui c'est bien Chloé. Oh mince, ma tete me joue des tours. Elle regarde droit devant sois et me dit.  
\- Attention à toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Droit devant.  
Elle disparaît comme elle est arrivé, je retourne ma tete immédiatement sur ma route mais j'aperçois une ombre en plein milieu de ma voie; je braque mon volant d'un seul coup. Et là tout va très vite, j'entends mes pneus grincer sur la route, je vois de la lumière en face de moi, des feux de voitures précisément qui évitent une face à face, le bruit d'un klaxon retentit; je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon volant et ma voiture arrive tout droit dans un fossé et ma tete cogna contre le volant.

\- Max !  
Quelle est cette voix ? J'ouvre doucement mes yeux, je sens que ma tete tourne.  
\- Max ! Oh mon Dieu tu m'as fait peur !  
En face de moi, mes essuie-glaces sont encore en marche, mes feux aussi et la pluie tombe toujours. Je me retourne vers cette voix, de mon cote portiere ouverte. C'est Nathan.  
\- Nathan que fais-tu là . Dis-je encore secouer.  
\- Tu as failli me rentrer dedans ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Euh ... je ne sais pas ... mais toi que fait tu là ? Lui demande-je en me levant pour lui faire face sous la pluie.  
Il soupir.  
\- Je voulais voir si tu vas bien.  
\- Oui j'ai du m'endormir mais ... je comprends pas un truc ... comment se fait-il que tu es seul ?  
Il lève sa main droite montrant ainsi son bracelet électronique.  
\- Ah d'accord, excuse-moi. nous sommes trempés de la tête aux pieds en restant ici.  
-Je dois être rentré pour vingt trois heures et il est vingt trois heures zéro trois. Me dit-il en s'approchant et me montrant l'heure sur son portable.  
\- À cause de toi, je vais me faire passer un " savon " par Madsen. Continue-t-il agacé  
\- Mais je te n'ai rien demandé. Moi aussi agacé par son comportement.  
\- Quand on parle du loup. Son regard est penché sur la voiture de David, qui sort précipitamment; il regarde autour de lui et là il m'aperçoit.  
\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai Max, que s'est-il passé ? Tu va bien . Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qui pointe son doigt vers Nathan. Et toi qu'as-tu fait ...  
\- Non David arrêter ! Me mettant face à lui pour éviter qu'il s'approche trop de Nathan. J'ai dû m'endormir au volant, j'ai déraillé, et croiser la voiture de Nathan, j'ai fait un malaise mais en me revaillent Nathan était là pour voir si j'allai bien. Finis-je en le regardant, lui ... Nathan.  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.  
Je jette à Nathan, un regard incomprehensible. Que voulait-il dire par là? Que s'il aurait su que c'était moi, il aurait continué sa route ou bien alors ça aurait été n'importe qui il l'aurait fait.  
David regarde ma voiture coincer dans le récif.  
\- Pour ta voiture, je vais appelé une dépanneuse demain, Max. Et pour ce soir, tu dors à la maison. Me dit David  
\- Oh mais ...  
\- C'est un ordre Max ! Il se tourne vers Nathan. Prends ta voiture ! Tu nous suis. Max suit moi.  
\- J'arrive ! Je vais arrêter ma voiture et prendre mes affaires.  
Je vais vers ma voiture, j'ouvre mes portières, éteins tout, prends mon sac et là Chloé réapparut côté passager comme tout à l'heure.  
\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, Max.  
Je recule d'un seul coup surprise, je trébuche et tombe en arrière. Tout est noir.  
La dernière chose que je me souvienne c'était des bras qui me rattrapées.

Note de l'auteure :  
N'hésiter surtout pas à laisser un commentaire ou une review, j'accepte tout. Je suis là aussi pour apprendre. Sauf les insultes qui ne sont pas accepter bien évidement.  
Je recherche toujours une beta-lectrice ( ou lecteur )  
Je fais beaucoup d'effort pour cette fan-fiction qui me tiens à cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

Review : From : Guest sur  
Hey ! J''adore ton début de fiction et j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Ça doit te paraître un peu bête mais qu'est ce qu'une beta-lectrice ? J'aime beaucoup Nathan et je suis littéralement obsédé par le couple Nathan/ Max , mon téléphone est remplie de montage ! Tu a du talent , continue ! Je te fais des bisous ! Bye !

Ma réponse : Coucou. Whouha ! Et bien ton message me touche énormément. Merci beaucoup. La suite, la voilà. Pour ta question, ce n'est pas bête du tout. Tu sais, on en apprend tous les jours.  
Une Beta-lectrice, c'est quelqu'un qui lit avant les autres, les chapitres pour les corriger si des fautes sont présente. Et peut donner ainsi son avis pour aider à améliorer la lecture.  
J'espère t'avoir éclairer.  
Encore un grand Merci à toi. Bisous. J'espère recevoir d'autre review de ta part.

Je répond ici, car je n'ai pas réussi a répondre à la personne voulu, autrement. Voilà.

Chapitre 5 : Entre rêves et réalités

J'ouvre les yeux, je peux voir qu'il y a un grand soleil, je cherche l'heure quelques pars mais je me ouvris compte que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je suis dans celle de Chloé.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Oh et puis ce ne sont pas vêtement que j'ai sur moi. Du calme Max, réfléchi avant, que s'est-il passer hier. Ah oui ! J'ai diné chez Joyce, quand je suis repartie j'ai eu un accident, Nathan Prescott qui m'a aidé, David et arriver et il a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de ma voiture le lendemain donc j'allai dormir pour cette nuit chez eux. Mais je ne me souviens de rien après; peut-être qu'n réfléchissant bien, oui en fait. J'ai cru revoir Chloé et là j'ai refait un malaise, c'est ça.  
Je décide donc enfin de me lever, je vois un petit mot sur la table de nuit de Chloé. Je le lis.  
" Je me suis permis de te changer Max. Tu étais tellement trempée et complètement fatigué. Donc je t'ai laissé des affaires propres de Chloé, dans la salle de bain que tu pourras mettre pour aujourd'hui. Joyce."  
Je vais dans la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche en sortant je regarde les vêtements que m'a laissé Joyce. Je ne suis pas trop pour mettre des vêtements de Chloé, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle pense que je lui prends sa place mais là je n'ai rien à me mettre.  
Je mets donc, un débardeur gris et un jean bleu ciel sans trou, ce qui me fait plaisir car je sais que Chloé avait la plupart du temps des jeans troués, ça lui aller très bien mais pas pour moi, non merci. Et pour finir une veste couleur bois. Après avoir mis coiffer, je descendis au rez de chaussé ou j'entends Joyce discuter avec David.  
\- Bonjour. Que je leur fis.  
\- Ah Max ! Tu vas bien . Me demande Joyce en s'approchant de moi. Pas trop étourdis ?  
\- Non ça va. J'ai même bien dormi. Merci beaucoup de vos êtes occupait de moi. Dis-je en m'adressant à tous les deux.  
\- Tu as eu de la chance de n'être pas tombé dans le récif qui y avait derrière toi quand tu as fait ton malaise. Continue Joyce.  
\- Euh pardon ... mais en fait que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Tu te souviens de ton accident Max .  
\- Oui oui, mais je me souviens que j'aller chercher mes affaires à la voiture mais après plus rien.  
\- Eh bien tu as fait un malaise en arrivant à ta voiture. M'explique David. C'est Prescott qui t'a rattrapé.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Il faut que t'aille voir un médecin Max, reprend Joyce. Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
\- Où est Nathan ? Ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de Joyce.  
\- Pourquoi ? Me demande David soucieux.  
\- Et bien euh ... j'aimerais le remercier.  
\- Max. Si en ce moment il fait le " gentil " et serviable, c'est pour se faire pardonner et être libre ensuite, tu comprends . Il reste un gamin égoïste. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui, a part pour vos études.  
Je suis surprise par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je comprends très bien le fait que Nathan cherche à se faire pardonner mais mon le problème est que David me donne des ordres comme si j'étais sa fille.  
\- Écoutez ! Je suis très reconnaissante ce que vous avez fait pour moi, hier soir. Mais je ne suis pas votre fille, donc je fais ce que je veux. Et vous devez pas non plus, vous inquiétez pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. Je rentre à Blackwell.  
Je pars direction l'entrée et récupère mon sac poser sur le meuble en bois, juste à cote de la porte mais Joyce me retient.  
\- Oh non Max, tu n'as même pas manger un morceau.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais manger à l'académie. Merci encore. Je sors de la maison.  
J'ai oublié que je n'aie plus ma voiture donc je dois aller à pied à l'académie.  
Le soleil est très présent aujourd'hui, il n'y a pratiquement plus de traces de la tempête d'hier soir.  
Tout en marchant, je sors de mon sac beige, mon portable avec des écouteurs simples. Je regarde ma messagerie. Aucun message.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre de la musique sur mon portable que Chloé apparaît devant mon champ de vison.  
\- Il ne faut pas les en vouloir. Me dit-elle calmement.  
Ça recommence.  
\- Mais pourquoi je te vois ? Serait-ce un nouveau don ? Demandais-je plus pour moi même et en m'arrêtant de marcher.  
\- Malheureusement non. Tout son est dans tête.  
\- Super. Ça me rassure beaucoup. Je reprends ma marche. Chloé ou plutôt ma vision se met à marcher à cote de moi.  
\- Je suis là, parce que tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un, c'est bien ça .  
\- Je préférais parler à ma vraie Chloé. Mais elle est plus là, tu n'es plus là. Réponds-je tristement. Et puis j'ai des amis.  
Elle rigole.  
\- Tu oses pas leur parler ouvertement. Enfin je veux dire, pas comme avec moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et je veux pas les ennuyer avec des choses qui ne pourraient pas comprendre.  
J'arrive enfin à l'académie. Chloé disparaît. Comme nous sommes samedi, quelques élèves sont rentré chez eux pour le week-end et d'autres sont resté. Warren et Kate chez leurs parents respectifs et moi condamner à rester ici. Mais je ne dois pas me plaindre, je l'ai bien voulut. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que Victoria Chase et Nathan Prescott sont toujours là. Je les vois discuter avec leur petite bande sur le gazon.  
Je pourrais retourner au dortoir immédiatement mais je me souviens que je dois remercier Nathan. Je pourrais aussi lui dire plus tard mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à le faire maintenant donc je marche vers le groupe.  
\- ... non mais par contre j'irais le week-end prochain. Finis sa phrase Victoria.  
\- Euh ... salut. Dis-je timidement devant eux. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je fais sa j'aurais dû attendre, je suis ridicule. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler Nathan. Mon regard se tourne vers lui.  
\- Depuis quand tu lui parles, toi ? Réplique Victoria mauvaise.  
\- Seul à seule. Continuais-je ne faisant pas attention à Victoria et mon regard poser toujours sur lui.  
Il se lève en soupirant et Victoria aussi.  
\- Non Nathan ! tu n'as pas à l'écouter. Si c'est pour qu'elle te rabaisse et te remette en " taule " ce n'est pas la peine. C'est une cinglée.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi, qui ai tiré sur quelqu'un. Réponds-je sur le même ton. Je sens le regard de Nathan menaçant sur moi. Mais mon regard s'éternise plutôt, entre Victoria et moi, avec pleins de mépris.  
\- Bon se suffit ! Nous coupe Nathan et il m'en pogne fermement le bras. Je m'en occupe Victoria. Il m'éloigne de la bande.  
\- Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Il me lâche. Je suis surprise de son comportement si soudain, mais je crois ce que j'ai répondu à Victoria ne lui a pas plus. Ce qui n'est pas trop étonnant, remarque.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Son regard est toujours mauvais.  
\- Euh ... pendant un bref instant j'oublie ce pour quoi j'étais venu à sa rencontre.  
\- Je voulais te remercier ... pour hier soir.  
\- Je pensais que tu me le dirais jamais.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je crois que, quoi que je fasse, tu te ficheras de moi et tu penseras toujours la même chose de moi.  
Je reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.  
\- Et tu crois que je pense quoi de toi, alors .  
\- Un tueur sans froid. Il dit cela avec tant de mépris. J'ai envie de lui répondre que je pense surtout qu'il est " taré" et arrogant. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit, me fait de la peine et je veux pas en rajouter une couche. Je préfère donc garder cela pour une autre occasion.  
\- Tu penses ce que tu veux. Finis-je par répondre. Même si je me doute, que tu veut te racheter en faisant des bonnes actions, ... je tenais quand même à te dire merci, voilà.  
\- Bien. Tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire .  
\- Non. Il repart rejoindre sa bande sans un autre regard vers moi.  
Je me demande si l'avoir remercié en aller la peine franchement.

Le week-end, à l'académie a été très long, je ne suis pratique pas sorti du dortoir. J'ai réfléchi pas mal pour le concours de photos sur Arcadia Bay et j'ai accepté d'y participer. J'ai prévenu mademoiselle Sullivane le lundi, comme prévu. Le sujet m'intéresse beaucoup, donc j'ai commencé à traiter le dossier seul et à réfléchir à des idées de photos. Je pense faire tout le reste du concours seul, voilà deux semaines passer que Nathan ne m'a pas dit un mot sur ce sujet et moi non plus d'ailleurs; je ne trouve pas le courage et ni l'envie de lui parler de cela.

Nous sommes le dix-neuf septembre deux mille quatorze, dans à peine un mois se fera un an que Chloé nous a quittée et puis dans deux jours mon anniversaire. C'est un détail que j'avais oublié, c'est grâce à Warren que je me souviens. Il m'a envoyé un "SMS" plus tôt dans la journée, disant qu'il m'invite dimanche soir au cinéma et une surprise. Je suis d'accord pour le cinéma et pour la surprise je n'ai pas envie de savoir car tout simplement que je ne vaux pas qu'on me fasse de cadeaux.  
Bref, en ce moment je suis avec Kate à la bibliothèque, en train de faire quelques recherches sur un dossier basées sur l'appareil photo numérique.  
Je suis assise juste devant Kate, on écrit plusieurs notes.  
Elle soupire.  
\- Je n'en peux plus. J'arrête là Max.  
\- Comme tu veux Kate. De toute façon je crois que le dossier va être clos. Je termine ce paragraphe et pour moi c'est bon.  
Elle me sourit.  
\- Bon je vais y aller. Je suis encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir dimanche Max.  
Kate voulait passer la journée de mon anniversaire avec moi mais elle s'est rendu compte que ses parents avait programmé une sortie, tout le week-end avec elle.  
Depuis que Jefersson a été arrêter la famille Marsh passent beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
\- Je t'enverrais un message, d'accord . Me dit Kate en se levant et prenant ces affaires  
\- Oh ! Profite plutôt de t'amuser. Ne t'embête pas avec ça.  
\- Mais si voyons. Bon je file car sa tourne. Bisous et bon week-end Max.  
\- Merci à toi aussi surtout Kate. Je lui souris en la regardant sorti de la bibliothèque après sa je décide de terminer d'écrire au plus vite mon paragraphe pour enfin sortir d'ici. Ce fait quand même deux heures et demie que je suis ici.  
\- Quand est-ce que tu voudras travailler sur notre dossier ?  
Je sursaute. C'est Nathan qui vient d'arriver vers ma gauche. Je te m'attendais pas du tout à le voir là.  
\- Tu m'as fait peur ! M'exclamais-je  
\- Comme ça on est quitte. Il s'assied ou était assis Kate.  
Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Pour notre dossier ? On doit travailler ensemble non ?  
\- Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles .  
\- Disons que j'attendais que tu m'en parles mais apparemment tu n'étais pas décider.  
\- Oui tu as raison.  
\- Pourtant tu as accepté !  
Il n'arrête pas de me fixer avec ses yeux bleus, cela me perturbe et je n'arrive plus à le regarder en face. Je regarde partout autour de moi et je finis par lui demander :  
\- À tu lu le dossier ?  
\- Oui. Il a l'air d'être sincère.  
\- Bien. Donc tu voudrais commencer par quoi .  
\- On se retrouve à dix-huit heures trente, devant l'académie, pour aller au centre-ville, voir si on trouve des endroits particulier à prendre.  
\- Tu veux commencer comme ça ! Lui demande-je surprise par sa spontanée.  
\- Oui. Il faut prendre le maximum de photos après on triera et on montra le dossier ensemble. Sa te convient ? Je réfléchie à toute vitesse et je trouve une idée.  
\- Euh ... ouais mais ... j'accepte si ...  
\- Si ?  
\- Si, tu réponds à toutes les questions que je vais te poser au cours de notre dossier.  
\- Comment ça ? Il fronce les sourcils, je vois bien que sa lui plaît pas.  
\- Non mais calme toi, ça serait qu'au sujet de l'affaire de Jefersson ...  
\- Pourquoi ? Il est agaçant de me couper.  
\- J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses que je n'ai pas pu avoir.  
Il réfléchit.  
\- Bien. C'est d'accord. Et toi tu répondras aux miennes.  
\- Quoi ? Ma parole il est cinglé. Je n'ai rien à te dire et puis c'est donnant, donnant. Tu réponds à mes questions, j'accepte de faire le dossier avec toi, c'est tout.  
\- Même si je ne réponds pas à tes questions, tu feras quand même ce concours avec moi, je me trompe ?  
Je reste neutre.  
\- Alors marché conclus ? On fait le dossier ensemble et en même temps on se donne les réponses qu'on se questionne.  
Je cherche de quoi répliquer mais je ne sais que dire. Il se lève et me dis à tout a l'heure.  
Je range aussitôt mes affaires pour retourner aux dortoirs, je vais aller prendre une douche; dans à peine deux heures je dois être devant l'académie.  
Après ma douche je retourne dans ma chambre, préparer mon appareil photo. L'ancien appareil photo de William, le père de Chloé, un homme formidable. Je les vois bien ensemble rire et s'amuser, comme quand on était enfants. Je souris nostalgique.  
\- Qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demande Chloé qui vient d'apparaitre.  
\- Toi. C'est apparition ne me surprenne plus. C'est devenu une habitude quand je me retrouve seule.  
\- Ah sa me rassure. J'en ai marre que quand tu pense a moi, que tu sois triste.  
Eh dis-moi, ça te fait pas peur, d'être avec Nathan Prescott ce soir ? Je suis surprise de sa question.  
\- Eh bien je suppose que David sera avec nous. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander comment se passent ces sorties et même s'il en a le droit. Je vais lui demander tout à l'heure.

Après avoir préparé toutes mes affaires, je pars donc en direction, l'entrée de l'académie. Nathan est déjà là et me dit :  
\- Pile-poil a l'heure. C'est bien Max. Je vois un jeune officier de police avancer vers moi  
\- Bonjour, Max. Je suis Andrew Davis. Je suis là, pour Nathan. Je vous suivrais avec ma voiture. Cela ne va pas trop te perturber, j'espère ? Il a de beau cheveux blond et des yeux vert. Tout a fait à mon gout. On dirait que le costume d'agent de police le vieillît.  
\- Non non ça va aller. Ce jeune officier a l'air d'être sérieux dans son travail. Vos faites votre travail. Mais euh ... ce n'est pas David à votre place ?  
\- Nous avons beaucoup changé les horaires et son risque encore d'être modifier. Ça ne va jamais être vraiment stable. Nous sommes débordés mais nous nous voulons pas vous empêcher de travailler. C'est pour ça qu'au moindre problème et si votre êtes plus apte a continué; Nathan Prescott sera expulsé du concours. Il regarde Nathan qui a l'air de bien être au courant de tout cela.  
Votre professeur est d'accord et à signer.  
\- D'accord ... euh il peut quand même monter avec moi dans la voiture ? Leurs règles sont tellement strictes que je me sens obliger à poser une question "bête"  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien alors allons-y. Dis-je en regardant vers Nathan qui me suit jusqu'à ma voiture.  
Ma voiture qui n'a pas été endommager, il y a deux semaines pendant mon accident. Juste le pare-chocs avant, à était déboîté mais on me la remit en place gratuitement. C'est David qui s'en est occupé comme prévu en la ramenant à un garage de la ville.  
Et puis moi, je m'en remettes avec une petite bosse sur le front. Mes cauchemars sont toujours présents. Mais moins qu'avant. Chloé apparaît de temps en temps et discute avec moi comme si elle était toujours là. Je suis une folle, c'est clair.  
Je vais voir ni aucun médecins ni physcolgues pour tout son car je ne pense qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Je préfère combattre tout ça moi-même et puis je vais bien, je ne suis pas entrain de faire une dépression nerveuse.  
On s'installe dans ma voiture et je demande à Nathan :  
\- Ou va-t-on exactement ?  
\- À toi de choisir.  
\- Euh ... bon d'accord. Je démarre la voiture et je vais en direction du centre-ville. Et je vois à mon rétro que l'officier Davis nous suit comme prévu.  
\- Ne t'endors pas cette fois, car je serais là pour te réveiller. Me dit Nathan sarcastique.  
Je lui lance un regard mauvais.  
\- Non c'est bon je suis bien éveillée, merci.  
J'espère que tout va bien se passer ce soir et que sa va pas dégénérer ...

Note de l'auteur :  
Nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre, qui est Andrew Davis, un agent de police comme David. Ce nouveau personnage est inventé par moi. Vous verrez au fur à mesure si il est important ou si il est simplement que figurant. J'attend vos avis avec impatience. Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, à mes chers lecteurs.

La dernière fois j'ai eu deux "reviews" que je vais y répondre maintenant.

Guest : Merci pour ce nouveau message. Mais comment accueilles-tu, mes personnages voyons ! Les pauvres. Je plaisante bien sur. Tu verras tout cela au fur à mesure, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lazd : Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour cette première "review" de ta part. ça m'a fait plaisir. Oui pour les fautes, je les remarque bien et me corrige le plus souvent possible. C'est pour ça que je recherche une "Beta-Lectrice". Je fais beaucoup d'efforts, c'est ma première Fan-Fiction et elle me tiens à cœur. Je suis contente que l'intrigue de mon histoire te plaise, justement j'avais une peur à ce sujet. Pleins de surprises, vous attendent aux prochains chapitres.

Chapitre VI : Week-end à surprises

Nous sommes dans un petit parc d'Arcadia Bay. C'est ici que j'ai décidé d'aller avec Nathan Prescott, faire des photos pour le concours de fin d'année. Nous marchons sans dire mot en regardant aux alentours ce qu'on pourrait prendre en photo, avec l'officier qui marche derrière nous comme si, il nous espionnait. Je trouve ça étrange comme sensation. On arrive devant un lac plutôt grand, un jet d'eau au centre se met en marche. Il y a un coucher de soleil superbe derrière ce jet, j'en profite donc de prendre une photo. Elle sort de mon appareil, je la secoue.

\- Oui très jolie Max. Me dit Nathan. Je vois dans ses mains qu'il a un appareil photo " Bridge ", il est vraiment très beau. Il a dû couter bien chère.

\- J'ai pris deux petites choses. M'invertit-t-il.

\- Je peux les voir .

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te montrer les photos, que je prends à chaque fois Max. On triera tard plusieurs ensembles. J'ai envie de hurler, qu'il m'énerve. On aurait pu très bien faire chacun de son cote dans ce cas. Je lui tourne le dos.

\- Et sinon pourquoi tu es revenu ici ? Me demande-t-il. Je réfléchis un instant.

\- Eh ! C'est d'abord moi qui pose les questions ! Lui répond je en me retournant.

\- Oui mais tu réfléchis trop Max. Alors répond d'abord à la mienne et après je répondrais à la tienne.

\- Ok ! Ta gagner. Je suis revenue à Acardia Bay pour reprendre mes études.

\- Mais tu pouvais pas le faire ailleurs .

\- Il n'y a qu'ici que je peux y arriver. Et ... j'avais besoin de tourner la page. Je baisse la tête.

\- À toi.

\- Oui. Je me redresse. Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu as repris les études aussi ici ?

\- Tu ne devais pas poser ce genre de qest...

\- Je m'en fiche. le coupais-je. Pour une fois que c'est moi. Il fait la même chose avec moi. Je vois pas pourquoi que je le ferais pas. Il grogne.

\- Ok ! C'est bon t'énerve pas "Mad Max". Il voit mes yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, va s'y je t'écoute. Ca m'a fait une drôle d'impression que Nathan m'appelle ainsi. Je me souviens que Warren me surnommait de fois " Mad Max ".

\- On m'a conseillé de reprendre mes études pour que j'arrive à me construire un avenir. Comme la plupart des autres le faisaient aussi, ça m'a aidé à m'engager.

\- Comment se fais ... ?

\- À tu remarquer Max que notre classe est composée de six personnes . Et que les six personnes que nous sommes, on est bien voulut reprendre tout comme toi les études.

\- Oui j'avais bien remarqué. Je sais que Kate a redoublé.

\- Victoria aussi. En fait l'affaire de Jefersson nous a beaucoup bouleverser et ça a fait que certains ont redoublé. Ils nous ont mis tous les six ensemble, dans la même classe pour qu'on tourne la page ensemble.

\- Mais Alyssa et Taylor n'ont pas eu de lien, avec cette affaire !

\- Taylor n'a rien dans le cerveau et ne fait aucun effort. Pareil pour Anderson.

\- Non ! Là je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis déjà surprise qu'il critique son amie et ensuite faire de même à une de mes amies qui ne connaît même pas assez. Allyssa a du talent, elle le cache simplement. La défendis-je donc.

\- Tout comme toi. Il attrape un caillou par terre.

\- Eh dis donc ! Pourquoi tu critiques ton amie Taylor ?

\- Je ne dis que la vérité.

\- Mais tu pourrais au moins la soutenir malgré ces difficultés. Il rit.

\- Elle ne fait aucun effort. Elle veut juste trainer avec Victoria et moi pour monter sa côte de popularité. Il lance le caillou vers le lac qui fit de ricocher.

\- Vous voulez peut-être manger quelque chose . Nous dit Andrews que je n'avais même pas vu arriver vers nous.

\- Euh ... oui. Lui réponds-je.

\- Il y a un "Fast Food" là-bas. Il montre du doigt vers l'entrée du parc.

En arrivant devant ce restaurant rapide, je regarde les choix des produits en se plaçant à la file d'attente. J'ai choisi sans trop chercher ce que je mange et c'est autour d'Andrew de commander. Je sors mon porte-monnaie. Nathan qui est devant moi aussi, se retourne et me demande :

\- As-tu choisi ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Range-moi sa ! Me dit-il en fixant mon porte-monnaie. C'est moi qui paie ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

Un monsieur nous demande ce qu'on commande, Nathan prend des frites avec un " Sandwich " et moi des frites aussi avec deux saucisses.

\- C'est noter. Je vous encaisse tout de suite. Dit le monsieur qui a passé notre commande.

Les deux garçons payèrent aux comptoirs. Et moi je suis en train de les regarder. Je devrais dire à Nathan d'arrêter et que je me débrouille très bien toute seule mais je suis encore stupéfaite de cette action.

\- Merci, messieurs. Aller vos asseoir, on vous apporte tout, quand ça sera prêt. Finit-il.

On alla s'asseoir tous les trois à une petite table. Et je me décide enfin à parler, à Nathan :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait sa ?

\- On fera chacun notre tours si tu le veux bien. La prochaine fois sa sera toi qui payera.

\- Oui mais on pouvait payer chacun de notre cote. Je comprend pas quand même pourquoi ce choix.

\- Il veut se racheter Max. Me dit Andrew qui nous écouter depuis qu'on s'est assis. Il ne faut pas le laisser faire.

\- Eh ! Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Râle Nathan.

\- Non pas tout Prescott ! Réponds l'officier sur le même ton.

\- J'ai le droit de lui payer à manger quand même !

\- Tais - toi Prescott ! Ou ce n'est pas chez Madsen que t'ira dormir !

Oh la la ! la tension devient tendue, il faut que jarrette sa tout de suite.

\- Nathan calme toi s'il te plaît ! lui dit je fermement en le regardant dans les yeux. Une dame nous rapporte notre commande et nous souhaite bon appétit.

En déballant nos produits, plus personne ne parle mais la tension n'a pas changé. - Et vous travailler ici depuis quand monsieur Davis ! Demandais-je à l'officier pour casser cette ambiance qui me rend mal a l'aise.

\- Oh non Max appelle-moi Andrew, c'est beaucoup mieux. Tu me vieillis en m'appelant monsieur. Il me sourit d'un air charmeur. Et sinon je suis là depuis la rentrée.

\- Moi, je pense que vous êtes bien jeune pour être officier. Réplique Nathan.

\- Sache Prescott, qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour ce poste. Nathan souris sarcastique.

Bon et bien moi qui veut détendre l'atmosphère, ça n'a pas beaucoup changer. Génial. Donc on mangea en silence. Après notre repas, nous sortons du parc. Nathan doit repartir avec Andrew qui va le porter chez Joyce pour la nuit. Et moi je repars de mon coté. Il est convenu avec Nathan qu'on se revoit dimanche après-midi, pour aller vers le centre commercial de la ville cette fois. Pendant la route je pense beaucoup à l'emploi du temps de Nathan qui doit être plutôt chargé. C'est vrai quoi. Un coup il est avec un officier en voiture qui sont différents de temps en temps. Une autrefois, il a le droit d'avoir sa voiture mais porte un bracelet électronique. Oh la la, tout cela est bien compliqué. Il faudra vraiment que j'en sache plus sinon je sens que ma tête va exploser.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi. Je vais passer mon temps à réviser et à faire le maximum de mes devoirs pour être au point. Malgré le temps ensoleillée d'aujourd'hui, je ne sors pas. Je n'aime pas sortir seule, je préfère avec mes amis qui sont tous chez leurs parents.

En parlant de parents, j'aimerais appeler les miens mais il me semble que ma mère m'avait prévenu que ce jour il sortirait pêcher et donc n'aurait pas leur portable sur eux. Je laisse donc tomber cette idée et me concentre sur mes études.

Je ne vois pas très clair, tout est sombre. Mais j'entends marcher derrière moi. Je me retourne. Rien. Personne. Des cheveux bleus. Une sensation qu'on m'attrape par la gorge. Un coup de feu. Je me réveille en sursaut devant mon ordinateur dans ma chambre.

\- Oh j'en ai marre de ces rêves insensés. Me dit je fatiguée.

\- Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

\- Chloé ! Je me retourne et la voit assise sur mon lit. Mais à qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ah oui ! D'accord. Toi, tu m'aides vachement. À chaque fois en plus. Tu me donne des conseils mais ça s'arrête là, après débrouille toi Max.

\- Tu pourrais en parler à Warren. Je suis sur qui te comprendrais très bien.

Peut-être bien qu'elle a raison. Warren a toujours été là et me soutient dans toutes les circonstances. Je ne lui ai pas dit avant car je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Mais maintenant il le faut. Il faut que je lui parle de mes cauchemars.

"Bip-Bip" "clap" J'éteins mon réveil qui vient de sonner à dix heures. Je m'étire. Pour une fois j'ai vraiment bien dormi, pas de cauchemars, ni de rêves. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'allume mon portable. Il vibre plusieurs fois car j'ai reçu quelques messages.

Tout d'abord mes parents :

" Nous te souhaitons un très Joyeux anniversaire Maxine, nous t'aimons fort."

Kate :

Hey ! Bon anniversaire Max. Bisous.

Joyce :

Joyeux Anniversaire Max. N'hésite pas à passer au restaurant.

Et Warren :

Bon Anniversaire ma chère et tendre Max. Je t'attends ce soir à vingt heures au cinéma comme prévu. Passe une bonne journée. À ce soir.

Je les remercie tous. Et alla prendre ma douche. Plus tard dans la journée, il est l'heure que je rejoigne Nathan devant l'académie exactement comme vendredi. C'est David qui sous sa responsabilité aujourd'hui, quand il me voit arriver vers eux, il me dit en souriant :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Max.

\- Merci David, c'est gentil.

\- Tiens ! Prends ça ! Il me tend un paquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je prends le paquet dans mes mains.

\- Ouvre ! Tu verras bien.

Je déchire le papier mat qui recouvre le paquet. C'est un album photo. Je regarde à l'intérieur et il y a plein de photos de Chloé et moi étant petites.

\- Oh merci David. Ça me touche. Je lui souris et range le carnet dans mon sac que je porte toujours sur moi.

\- Mais de rien. Tu remerciais aussi Joyce, on a eu la même idée.

\- D'accord, promis.

Nathan est assis sur le capot d'une voiture et nous écoute.

\- Max. Aujourd'hui tu ne sors pas avec Nathan pour votre dossier sur Arcadia Bay. Je ne lui autorise pas. Comme il a été un peu désagréable avec Andrew.

Et puis surtout c'est ton anniversaire, je ne veux pas qu'il le gâche.

\- Oh mais tu sais, j'avais accepté.

\- Oui mais maintenant c'est réglé Max. Il est là aussi car il veut te donner quelque chose. Nathan s'avance vers moi.

\- Je vous laisse. Je suis à deux mètres.

\- Bon anniversaire Max. Me dit Nathan avec un petit sourire au coin.

\- Euh et bien merci Nathan.

\- Tiens, on va s'asseoir un peu à la table qui est juste là. On s'assied face à face et il me tend son paquet.

\- C'est pour moi ? lui demandais-je très surprise.

\- Oui. Apparemment c'est ton anniversaire. Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Je comprends pas, pourquoi ?

\- Arrête d'essayer de comprendre Max et ouvre-moi sa !

Je déchire le papier mauve, cette fois-ci c'est une boîte et dedans il y a ... un appareil photo numérique. Il est de taille plutôt petit et sa couleur est mauve comme j'aime. J'en avais encore jamais eu.

\- Tu pourras t'en servir de temps en temps. Même si t'a déjà un appareil. Celui-là te servira pour les souvenirs. Je secoue la tête négativement. - Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu pourrais me remercier au moins. Son ton changea. Il parler calmement tout à l'heure et là je sens de l'agacement dans sa voix. À David tu n'as pas hésité.

\- Mais attend ! Tu es Nathan Prescott qui offre un cadeau à moi, Max Caulfield.

Il ne dit plus rien. Il me fixe simplement.

\- À quoi tu joues, hein . Je me lève d'un seul coup et lui glisse la boîte vers lui. Vendredi tu me payes à manger et là un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je sais bien que tu veux te faire pardonner, mais Chloé est morte à cause de toi.

Il serre les dents. Ma voix commence à trembler mais je continue quand même.

\- Et sa, jamais tu pourras le changer malheureusement. Je commence à partir mais il se lève et m'attrape le poignet.

\- Max ! S'il te plaît, prend le ! Il me retend le paquet.

Ces gestes m'ont effrayés; je suis soudain prise de panique et d'énervement que je lui répond en hurlant.

\- Tu es un psychopathe Nathan ! Lâche- moi ! Je retire ma main qui était prisonnière de celle de Nathan.

\- Ne me traite plus de psychopathe, ce n'est pas moi ! Hurle aussi Nathan qui m'attrape la gorge et me fait pencher sur la table.

Je panique. J'aperçois David courir vers nous. Mais sa main se retire rapidement, je me relève et je le vois prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Oh je suis tellement désolé Max. Me dit-il doucement.

Je respire bruyamment. Et pourtant il ne m'a pas serré si fort que sa. Je suis simplement très choquée. David attrape les mains de Nathan et les attachent derrière son dos.

\- Toi tu es fichue ! Ce soir c'est la prison mon gars. Ça va Max ?

Il me regarde. Mon regard est posé sur l'herbe et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me mets à courir vers le dortoir.

\- Max attend ! Hurle David.

J'arrive en courant dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur le lit et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Eh oui, Nathan est effectivement un "taré", on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il agit d'un seul coup, de quoi vous surprendre à chaque fois. Peut-être aussi que je les un peu chercher. Je lui lancer tellement un regard mauvais et je lui hurlais dessus comme s'il était un monstre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'offre cet appareil numérique. En plus il avait l'air d'être content et sincère de m'offrir cela mais je ne pouvais accepter. Je suis sur qu'il joue un jeu avec moi et je ne veux pas tomber dans le piège. David n'a même pas eu besoin de me défaire de son emprise.

C'est Nathan qui s'est très vite rendu compte de sa grave erreur. Je continue de pleurer, je ne pleure pas de rage mais parce que j'ai eu peur et le pire dans tous ça c'est que je lui en veux pas. J'ai pu remarquer sa gentillesse et sincérité quelques fois. J'ai envie d'essayer de le comprendre. Je sais que sa famille est des personnes fière d'eux et que Nathan en avait complètement hérité mais mon ancien professeur a dû faire des choses horribles à Nathan, pour qui le pousse au meurtre et pour qu'il continue d'agir ainsi, j'en suis sûr. Je dois découvrir tout ce qui s'st passé ou presque. Finalement je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir en ce moment même.

Le soir venue, je me prépare à aller rejoindre Warren au cinéma. Mais je suis encore chamboulée de ce qui c'est passer en début de journée. Je porte un t-shirt noir léger et suis une jupe noire aussi. Je n'aime pas trop les jupes d'habitude mais j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main. Warren me prévient par "SMS" qu'il vient me chercher et que c'est lui qui conduit ce soir. Lui aussi avait eu son permis cette année et ses parents lui prêter leur voiture de temps en temps. Warren n'arrive en même temps que moi. Il sort de la voiture et s'approche de moi

\- Joyeux anniversaire Max ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire et en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me le dire combien de fois ? Je lui fais un petit sourire.

\- Euh jusqu'à minuit. On monte dans la voiture.

\- Oh faite, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passer cet après-midi avec Nathan. Me confie Warren.

\- Ah. - Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que tu travaille avec. Il démarre la voiture.

\- Je l'ai un peu énervé, je crois.

\- Mais il n'avait pas à faire ça.

\- Ouais.

\- J'aurais dû être là. Je l'en aurais empêché.

\- Mais non Warren, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis je vais bien, tu sais. Pour tout te dire il y a eu plus de peur, que de mal.

\- De toute façon avec ce qui s'est passé, vous travaillerez plus ensemble pour le concours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien oui. Voyons Max, c'est dangereux avec un gars imprévisible comme ça.

\- Mais non. Il faut qu'on continue. Ce n'est rien, je saurais le gérer.

J'espère que Warren se trompe, il faudra que j'aille voir mon professeur demain et parler à Nathan aussi. Lui dire quoi exactement et bien je n'en sais trop rien pour l'instant.

\- Ou lala tu t'entends parler . Cette conversation commence à m'énerver.

\- Bon on n'est pas là pour parler de lui.

\- Ouais tu as raison. Nous avons choisi d'aller voir un film d'horreur du nom d'American Nightmare 2", on s'installe vers le centre de salle. Il y a très peu de personnes à la séance. Une fois assis, Warren me dit :

\- Je devrais pas te le dire tout de suite mais ta surprise arrivera après le film. J'avais complètement oublié que Warren me préparait une surprise pour mon anniversaire.

\- Tu sais. Le cinéma avec toi me suffit amplement.

Les lumières s'éteignent et le film commence. Pendant toute la durée du film, mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je pensais à ma journée et à Nathan. Va-t-il retourner dans un centre phycologique ou bien en prison ? Je ne pense pas. Mais tout dépend le juge en faite.

Je n'ai même pas fait attention que Warren m'avait pris la main à ma gauche. Je vais lui parler de mes cauchemars quand il me ramènera à l'académie. Voilà enfin le générique du film que je n'ai pas suivi l'histoire.

Warren regarde son portable et me dit.

\- C'est bon ta surprise est arrivé. Tu es prête .

\- Il le faut bien.

On sort du cinéma, il fait complètement nuit mais les lumières de la ville éclairent les rues. Warren fait un signe de main à des personnes à aux quelques mètres de nous. En approchant plusieurs près je les reconnais. ...

\- Ce sont mes parents ! M'exclame-je.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Max. Me dit Warren avec un large sourire.

Je lui rends et cour vers mes parents comme une vraie enfant qui revient de sa journée d'école.

\- Maman, Papa vos êtes là ! Je les serre dans mes bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir.

Ils sont accompagnés de Joyce, David et les parents à Warren. Je salue ce que je n'ai pas vu aujourd'hui et ils me souhaitent tous mon anniversaire. On décide de se promener tous en ville, malgré l'heure il est très agréable de se promener de ce temps dégagé et avec une température stable. Nous discutons un peu de tout et de rien. Warren avait supplié à mes parents de venir me voir et de passer au moins trois jours à Arcadia Bay. Ils avaient beaucoup hésité car ils ne savaient pas ou dormir et les hôtels du coin étaient un peu cher où sois complet. Warren et ses parents avaient finalement pris la décision que mes parents aller séjourner chez eux. Je pourrais les voir après mes cours et eux re découvrais ma ville natale. Ils auraient aimé inviter mes parents tout le week-end, comme sa je serais aussi resté chez les Graham mais mes parents ne pouvaient pas venir qu'à ce moment-là.

\- Oh ! Au fait, nous avons participé la semaine dernière à un petit concours sur un voyage en France et devinons quoi . Me raconte ma mère heureuse.

\- Euh ... non ! Vous avez gagné. ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh oui ! Un voyage pour deux personnes. Malheureusement nous pourrons pas t'emmener Max. M'explique mon père.

\- Mais ce n'est rien. Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Et c'est quand ? Combien de temps ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore la date exactement. Reprends mon père. Mais sa sera que l'année prochaine donc on a le temps de s'y préparer et ça sera pendant deux semaines.

\- C'est génial.

Avant de tous retourner à nos maisons et moi à l'académie évidemment. Je vais vers David, lui demander pour Nathan.

\- David, où est Nathan du coup.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est en garde à vue là. Mais normalement il va revenir demain à l'académie.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Max je devrais pas te le dire mais ... on a retrouvé une drogue spéciale dans le corps de Nathan. Pourtant nous avons bien veillé à ce qui ne prenne plus rien à part ces médicaments mais apparemment, il affirme de n'avoir rien pris.

\- On l'aurait drogué !

\- Je ne sais pas Max, on enquête.

\- Et cette drogue, quel effet avait-elle sur lui ?

\- Elle produit des illusions et pousses à bout les personnes qui en prennent.

J'ouvre grands les yeux. Il se passe encore des choses bizarres à Arcadia Bay.

Je suis maintenant dans la voiture avec Warren qui me raccompagne à l'académie.

\- Au fait est ce que ça se passe bien tes cours supervisés ? L'année dernière, Warren avait réussi pleinement ces études. Il a pu rester à l'académie Blackwell et faire des cours scientifiques supervisés.

\- Oh mais très bien, comme toujours. L' autre fois j'ai montré à plusieurs élèves ce que je savais faire. Je suis super content.

\- Je suis très contente pour toi aussi Warren. Je lui souris et lui serre la main posée sur son volant en signe de compassion.

On vient d'arriver, il arrête la voiture.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Max.

\- Mais non merci a toi Warren. ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. On se regarde dans les yeux.

\- Au fait voulais te dire quelque chose Warren.

\- Moi aussi, il faut je te dise quelque chose.

Il s'approche de moi. On ferme les yeux. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Je n'arrive pas à bouger tout de suite à cause de ma fatigue qui a pris le dessus. Il colle ses lèvres aux miennes et tente de créer une ouverture. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse et c'est ce qui me réveille de son emprise que je ne souhaite guère avec Warren. J'ouvre les yeux et recule.

\- Non Warren ! Arrête ! Il a l'air surpris même si j'ai dit cela calmement .

\- Je suis désolé Max. Je ne voulais pas être trop brusque avec toi.

\- Non mais euh ... comment te dire... Je suis très gêné, je ne sais pas comment lui dire, que je ne ressens pas la même chose que lui.

\- Je vois. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose.

\- Je te vois comme un frère Warren. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas.

Je suis tellement désolé pour lui. Il ne me regarde plus, il regarde maintenant droit devant sois.

\- Bon et bien encore merci. Lui dis-je avec toute ma peine.

Je lui fais un petit bisou sur sa joue quand même et sort de la voiture.

\- À demain.

\- Ouais a demain.

Il s'en va. Je me sens tellement triste pour lui. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu lui parler de mes cauchemars. Je pensais que Warren me considérait comme une sœur mais il voyait bien plus haut que ça. Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf. Je ne vais plus osez lui parler ouvertement comme avant.

En marchant quelques pas, j'aperçois une ombre dans le noir avec les reflets des lumières . Je vois des yeux qui brillent, j'approche.

\- Nathan ? Appelais-je.

L'ombre avance et je reconnais Andrews.

\- Ah pardon je me suis trompé, je penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Lui dis-je.

\- Oui j'ai vu sa. Pourtant tu dois savoir que Nathan dort en prison en ce moment même.

\- Oui tu as raison.

De loin j'avais vraiment cru voir Nathan. Il est vrai qu'ils ont une petite pointe de ressemblance tous les deux. Ils ont les mêmes expressions, sourire charmeur, regard perçant et ils ont à peu près la même corpulence. La différence, c'est qu'Andrew, a les cheveux plus blonds et plus en bataille. Et pour fini il a des yeux bleus magnifiques. Le garçon trop parfait pour moi.

\- Tu permets que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.

\- Euh oui si tu veux. Dis, j'ai appris que Nathan aurait été droguer apparrament.

\- Qui te la dit ?

\- David.

\- Ah d'accord. J'avais eu peur que des élèves soient au courant. Tu ne dis rien surtout.

\- Non c'est promis. Tu sais, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui de passe.

\- Disons que ... non rien laisse tomber.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolé Max. Je ne peux pas pour l'instant mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt. On s'arrête devant la porte de ma chambre. Il caresse ma joue et me demande :

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Oui. Je suis comme hypnotiser dans son regard.

\- Voudrais-tu venir, prendre un verre avec moi vendredi prochain . Je réfléchis deux minutes et je lui dis avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Ouais c'est d'accord.

\- Super. Il sourit d'un air charmeur. Allez je te laisse, bonne nuit Max et au faite bon anniversaire.

Je lui fis un sourire timide pour le remercier, je le regarde partir. Andrews est vraiment le genre de garçon qui me plaît mais je préfère ne pas allez trop vite. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Il est juste très gentil avec moi. Je rentre dans ma chambre, je me mets en pyjama et pars aussitôt me coucher. Je suis complètement crevé. Décidément pour mon jour d'anniversaire, j'ai eu ma dose en affaires de garçons.

...

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que les autres, j'en suis désolé. Il s'en est passé des choses. Bref, j'attends vos impressions. À très vite.


	7. Chapter 7

Réponse Review : Guest : Merci pour ce nouveau message qui me fait plaisir. Et qui me donne envie de continuer jusqu'au bout.

Chapitre VII : Jour maudit

Une nouvelle semaine commencée, je viens de m'installer à mon bureau dans la classe de Sullivanne et les autres arrivent aussi. Kate se met au plus près de moi avec un sourire. Je surveille de prés l'arrivée de Nathan. Normalement il doit être présent au cours malgré les événements du week-end dernier.  
\- Est-ce que ça va Max ? Me demande Kate. Tu es un peu rêveuse.  
\- Oui ça va.  
\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Nathan et je suis sincèrement désolé. On aurait dû être ensemble sur ce dossier. Tout aurait été tellement parfait.  
\- Oui même trop parfait. Victoria s'approche de nous le regard mauvais.  
\- Toi, je ne veux plus te voir trainer avec Nathan. Elle pose fermement ses mains sur mon bureau. À cause de toi, il est retourné en garde à vue et sera surement privé du concours.  
\- Tu ne sais pas réellement ce qui s'est passé Victoria. Lui répond je en maintenant son regard. Alors laisse-nous tranquilles un peu. Elle me pointe du doigt.  
\- Tu vas le payer. Puis elle retourne à sa place.  
\- Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de soutenir Nathan celle-là. Me confie Kate.  
\- Il faut se mettre à sa place. On ferait quoi, nous ?  
\- Eh bien j'ouvrirais les yeux.  
\- Des fois ce n'est pas toujours facile et du coup comment ça se passe ton dossier avec elle, toi ?  
\- C'est la catastrophe ! On fait les choses chacun de notre cote donc son risque d'être bien pour la rédaction. Un peu comme vous.  
\- Euh en fait-on s'est mis d'accord tous les deux. On a fait un bon début. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé hier, ils ne vont pas vouloir que je retravaille avec.  
\- C'est normal. C'est un taré. Elle marque un temps de pause.  
\- Euh au fait, je ne pourrais pas, cette semaine, réviser avec toi après les cours. - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je vais le voir après cours pour passer du temps ensemble, j'espère que tu me comprends.  
\- Oh mais bien sur, t'inquiète pas, fais ce que tu veux.  
\- Et toi ça a donner quoi avec Warren .  
\- Euh ...  
\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de mon retard. Nous coupa notre professeur. Elle est suivi de Nathan qui s'installe immédiatement à sa place sans un regard vers moi. D'habitude mademoiselle Sullivanne a toujours ces longs cheveux foncés, libres mais les a attachés pour aujourd'hui. Ce fait plus sérieux. Elle reste une belle femme et renvoie l'image d'une personne généreuse.  
\- Bien. Alors écoutez-moi ! Commence mademoiselle Sullivanne. Tout d'abord je tiens à signaler que mademoiselle Caulfield et monsieur Prescott vous serez attendu dans le bureau du proviseur après ce cours, je dois y aller avec vous aussi. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Je me demande bien ce qui nous veut.  
\- Au sujet du concours, les gagnants auront le droit à une sortie offerte par l'école. J'ai vu avec les professeurs en général et on s'est tout mis d'accord. Vous aurez le grand privilège de montrer vos photos, sur notre belle ville qui est Arcadia Bay, aux habitants de San Francisco suite à une exposition étudier pour. Nous sommes, tous heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle, a par Nathan qui a l'air de se ficher complètement de se raconte le professeur. Votre séjour dura trois jours du trente et un décembre aux deux janvier. Mais pour cela, il faut gagner le concours.  
J'espère vous avoir motivés. Victoria leva la main. Si vous avez plus de questions sur le dossier, venez à la fin du cour. S'il vous plaît. Nous reprenons notre sujet là où nous en sommes.

Le cours instructif est fini, je commence à me lever rejoindre Nathan mais il part précipitant. Le professeur le voit et me dit :  
\- Bien. Allons-y alors toutes les deux Max. Je marche avec elle en direction du bureau de monsieur Blackwell. Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit y être à la réunion.  
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi, il m'évite comme ça.  
\- Max voyons, avec ce qui s'st passé hier, son doit être douloureux pour lui. Laisse-le donc réfléchir un peu. On arrive devant la porte. Maintenant nous allons discuter tout ça dans le calme et mettre des petites choses au clair. Elle frappe à la porte.  
\- Oui entrez ! Je reconnais la voix de mon proviseur. On rentre donc.  
\- Ah on n'attend plus que vous, venez-vous asseoir. Monsieur Blackwell nous montre les deux dernières chaises libres. Trois officiers de police sont présents, David, Andrew et un autre que j'ai déjà croisé mais je ne connais pas son nom. À sa droite, Nathan est bien présent, je m'installe à côté de lui et mademoiselle Sullivanne à ma droite.  
\- Bien. Si nous vous avons convoqué. Commence le proviseur. C'est pour une raison simple.  
Comme vous devez tous le savoir, avec notre accord, Nathan Prescott et Max Caulfield ici présent, font équipe pour le concours sur le dossier photo de notre ville Acardia Bay. Mais la réaction d'hier de monsieur Prescott, nous montre que Max peut être en danger, malgré la surveillance faite par nos officiers. C'est donc ensemble, que nous décidons l'annulation du concours pour monsieur Prescott et Max sera intégré dans un des deux autres groupes.  
\- Non ! Je lâche ce mot d'un seul coup. Je suis même surprise de ma réaction mais je ne veux pas que Nathan soit privé du concours. On a commencé ensemble, on finira ensemble. C'est dans mes règles.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle Caulfield, vous n'êtes pas pénalisée et avec votre professeur ...  
\- Non je vous en prie. Le coupais-je. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je tiens à continuer le dossier avec lui.  
Je regarde Nathan qui enfin me regarde d'un air surpris. Ce qui s'est passé hier, je l'ai cherché et je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur. Je repose mon regard sur le proviseur.  
\- Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Madsen ? demande-il à David.  
\- Eh bien, c'est une situation délicate. Il est vrai que comme vous le savez, Nathan est en ce moment une victime et donc une enquête est ouverte. S'ils continuent et voir même s'ils gagnent, nous devrons être sûr que tous se passent bien et trouver la personne qui en a après d'Nathan.  
\- Si je peux me permettre. Andrew prend la parole hésitante. Le fait qu'ils pourraient reprendre le dossier, nous aideraient peut-être dans notre enquête. Car nous avons remarqué que Nathan a consommé cette drogue sans le savoir, à partir du moment où 'il a travaillé avec Max. Il doit y avoir un lien. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il où elle veut et l'arête. Comme personne ne sait que Nathan a été drogué, à part nous ici présent, nous pouvons faire comme si de rien n'était et essayer de mener notre enquête le plus secrètement possible.  
\- Oui j'avoue que c'est plutôt une bonne idée Andrew. Admets David. On peut continuer comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Vous en pensez quoi mademoiselle Sullivane ? lui demande le proviseur en se retournant vers elle.  
\- Tant que mes élèves ne craignent rien, je suis d'accord.  
\- Très bien. Et je m'en remets à vous monsieur Prescott, vous avez peut-être aussi quelque chose à dire . Il y a un petit moment de silence.  
\- J'accepte. Finit-il par dire avec mon plus grand soulagement. Si c'est pour réussir à coincer cette personne et me laisser enfin tranquille, je suis prêt à tout.  
\- Impeccable. Je vous laisse reprendre vos cours les jeunes. On se lève Nathan et moi, et sort du bureau.  
\- Merci Nathan. Lui murmure-je mais il ne m'écoute pas, il part dans le couloir sans un regard. Le seul que j'ai eu de sa part, c'est quand j'ai pris la parole dans le bureau du proviseur.  
Je pense qu'il a était surpris que je le défende après ce qu'il m'a fait hier.

Toute la semaine, Nathan m'a évité, plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de lui parler mais enfin. S'il continue comme ça, comment veut-il qu'on avance sur notre dossier et avance sur l'enquête. J'ai passé du temps avec mes parents après les cours pendant les trois jours de leur séjour ici à Arcadia Bay. Ils étaient très heureux d'être ici et m'ont avoué qu'ils regrettent cette ville.  
Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Andrew et je ne sais pas du tout quoi me mettre pour cette soirée avec lui. Je ne suis pas trop le genre de fille à faire attention à mon apparence mais ce soir je sors avec un garçon qui me plaît et j'aimerais être jolie à ses yeux. Je trouve au fond de mon armoire de chambre, une robe beige qui sarrette a mes genoux avec le col rond. Et je trouve aussi au fond d'un de mes tiroirs des boucles d'oreilles pendantes avec des papillons. Cela me fera penser à Chloé. Et pour finir des petites ballerines marron. J'arrive avec ma voiture au parking d'un petit bar de la ville. Andrew m'attend devant le bar les mains dans les poches.  
Il porte un jean bleu, un t-shirt gris et une veste en cuir noire. J'arrive devant lui et me dis :  
\- Cette robe te va merveilleusement bien. Je le remercie avec un sourire timide qui commence à avoir l'habitude de voir. On va s'installer à l'intérieur du bar, sur une petite table. Une serveuse vient vers nous aussitôt :  
\- Bonsoir. Vous prendrez quoi ? Andrew me fait signe de commander la première. - Je prendrais un diabolo fraisé, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Bien et vous monsieur ?  
\- Un "Monaco". Réponds Andrew.  
La serveuse note sur son petit carnet et repart en direction du Bar.  
\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Nathan ? Me questionne Andrew  
\- Eh bien, il n'a fait que de m'éviter cette semaine. je lui réponds tristement.  
\- J'irai lui parler si tu veux.  
\- Oh non, non. Je vais me débrouiller avec. Merci mais j'aimerais qu'on s'explique tous les deux et qu'on se comprennent.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. On dirait vraiment que tu cherches à l'aider alors qu'il a tué ta meilleure amie. Je pince ma lèvre inférieure.  
\- J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Enfin je veux dire que j'essaie d'oublier son côté violent, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'oublie Chloé. La serveuse nous ramène nos boissons, je la remercie d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Je sens qu'il se passe encore un mauvais coup à Arcadia Bay. Reprends-je. Je me demande même si ma présence ici, n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Et je sens que vous me cachez une chose importante. Ce que tu voulais me dire la semaine dernière mais tu n'as pas osé.  
\- Parce que David souhaite te le dire par lui-même.  
\- Pourquoi il me le dit pas maintenant ?  
\- Il te le dira quand il te sentira prête.

\- Moi ou plutôt lui.  
\- La réaction que tu as eue en découvrant Nathan à la rentrée ...  
\- Et bien quoi ? personne ne m'avait rien dit. Je commence à hausser la voix. J'aimerais être au courant, je suis plutôt impliqué dans cette affaire, non ?  
\- Sois patiente Max, nous t'en dirons plus quand nous en saurons plus. Il pose sa main sur la mienne qui est posée sur la table face à lui mais je la retire.  
Après avoir consommé notre boisson et qu'Andrew est payé. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture et me dit :  
\- J'aurais vraiment aimez-inviter à un restaurant mais je vais être de service.  
\- Non ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir invité à prendre un verre avec toi. Andrew voit bien mon air vexé, il m'attrape de visage de ces deux mains en enfleurant mes boucles d'oreilles et me murmure :  
\- J'espère sincèrement que tu m'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir te confier des choses sur l'enquête. Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et monte dans ma voiture.

Sur la route, Chloé apparaît à cote de moi.  
\- J'aimerais tellement que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qui se passe.  
Lui confie-je.  
\- Oui mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe tout comme toi.  
\- C'est quoi mon problème ?  
\- Sache que même sous ma tombe je serais toujours là pour te servir, Max. Et un petit conseil : font les choix qui te semblent le plus juste.  
Elle disparaît et une larme coula sur ma joue.

Ce fait plus d'une semaine, que j'essaie de parler à Nathan mais il m'évite à chaque fois que je le croise et je le vois beaucoup moins qu'avant. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an jour pour jour que Chloé a était tuée par Nathan. Une journée difficile pour la plupart des gens dans cette ville. Je pense surtout à Joyce et David. J'envoie un message à Joyce pour lui montrer que je pense à elle.  
" Je pense très fort à vous aujourd'hui. Chloé me manque terriblement aussi. Elle me répond aussitôt :  
" - Merci Max. Je me demande encore comment je fais pour supporter sa mort. Bisous. " Cet après-midi je dois rejoindre Kate à la bibliothèque, en arrivant je ne la vois pas, j'en profite pour demander à Warren qui vient d'arriver aussi.  
\- Warren ? As-tu vu Kate ?  
\- Non pas du tout. Depuis le soir de mon anniversaire, Warren se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais qu'une connaissance. Ça m'attriste beaucoup et ça me met un peu en colère aussi mais je préfère lui parler de cette conversation plus tard.  
\- Mais le clan de Victoria disait qu'elle avait l'air malade et elle est donc resté enfermé dans la chambre.  
\- Merci Warren. Je pars rapidement vers les dortoirs des filles. En réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu Kate de la journée. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées sombres que je n'ai pas fait attention à l'absence de mon amie. J'arrive dans le couloir du dortoir et je me mets à courir. Devant sa porte, je frappe. Soudainement je respire difficilement.  
\- Kate ? C'est moi, Max. Elle ouvre la porte qui était fermé a clé, laissant apparaître que la moitié de son visage. Elle a les yeux gonflés et rouges à cause de ses larmes. Après un bref instant d'échange de regards, elle me laisse rentrer dans sa chambre et prend le soin de refermer derrière elle.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demande je inquiète. Elle s'assied sur son lit et se met à sangloter. Je me mets à genoux immédiatement devant elle et prends ses mains dans les miennes.  
\- Kate. Parle- moi, s'il te plaît.  
\- J'ai tellement peur Max ...  
\- On t'a fait du mal ?  
\- Non. J'ai appris une très mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Je t'en prie ! Crache le morceau !

Elle parle la voix tremblante.

\- Ils ont libéré Jefersson, Max. ... Mon cœur tombe lourdement au sol.

... Je me relève.  
\- Pourquoi on t'il fait ça ? questionne-je Elle commence à se calmer.  
\- Pour bonne conduite. Et ils ont rouvert l'enquête. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas le droit de mettre les pieds à Arcadia Bay, j'ai peur Max. Je commence à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.  
\- J'étais déjà horrifié de la présence de Prescott. Mais la savoir que ce taré est en liberté, me rend très mal.  
\- Et il est libre depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis le dix-sept septembre.  
Je n'en reviens pas depuis tout ce temps et on ne m'a rien dit.  
\- Et qui te la dit ?  
\- J'ai été convoquer à la gendarmerie de la ville pour des questions sur l'affaire. - Il cherche à savoir quoi .  
\- En fait, ils reviennent sur leur jugement concernant Nathan. Ils pensent qu'il n'a pas tué involontairement Rachel Amber mais plutôt volontairement  
\- Ils sont cingler ! Je crois qu'ils avaient assez de preuves et que c'était terminé.  
\- Nathan a était convoquée plusieurs fois ces derniers jours pour questions aussi. Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Je le voyais de moins en moins a cause de ses convocations alors.  
\- Mais il y a encore quelque chose de louche. Quelqu'un doit chercher à mettre en taule Nathan car il y a quelque temps, il a été drogue.  
\- Nathan a été drogue .  
Oh oui c'est vrai, elle ne devait pas être au courant. Mais temps pis.  
\- Oui mais s'il te plaît ne dit rien à personne, Kate. Il doit se tramer encore quelque chose d'horrible à Arcadia Bay. Écoute-moi Kate ! Reste bien à l'académie, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je vais aller voir David. Je sors de sa chambre, d'un pas décidé. Dans la cour de l'académie, j'aperçois David entrain de discuter avec Nathan.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Dis-je à David en arrivant vers eux.  
\- Comment tu le sais, Max ! Me demande-t-il en comprenant très bien de quoi je parle.  
\- J'espère pour vous, que nous risquons n'ont rien.  
\- Nous devons rester discrets, Max. Nous enquêtons le mieux que le pouvons. Je ne veux plus continuer à discuter avec David.

Je pars prendre ma voiture. Je vais en direction du cimetière. Devant la tombe de Chloé, je m'agenouille et prends ma tête entre mes mains pour tenter de calmer mes nerfs. Je ferme les yeux.  
... Je suis dans les toilettes des filles. Assise par terre dans le coin au fond des toilettes. J'entends quelqu'un rentrer et une voix. C'est celle de Nathan. Je me lève aussitôt et je vais à sa rencontre.  
\- Toi ? Que fait tu là ? Me dit-il.  
\- Nathan, tu vas faire une grave erreur ! Chloé rentre dans les toilettes, elle me regarde surprise.  
\- Max, c'est toi . Mais que fait tu là ?  
\- S'il te plaît Chloé sorti d'ici immédiatement.  
\- Donne moi le flingue Nathan ! Elle tend son bras vers lui.  
\- Et voilà madame. Il tend l'arme à Chloé et souris tous les deux à cause de mon air surprise.  
\- Tu nous as pourri la vie Max. Une autre personne rentre dans les toilettes et c'est Mark Jefersson.  
\- Monsieur Jefersson qu'en pensez-vous ? Questionne Chloé à mon professeur qui sourit aussi de voir mon état. Dois-je la tuais tout de suite . Je me ferais un plaisir de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement.  
\- Non garde-la-moi vivante s'il te plaît Chloé. J'ai besoin d'elle sur mes nouvelles photos. Cette réponse me fait froid dans le dos.  
\- Pourrais-tu juste tirer, sur une de ses jambes, je voudrais la voir souffrir. Déclare Nathan. Je vois leurs trois sourires moqueurs vers moi. Bang. Elle n'hésite pas à tirer dans ma cuisse gauche. Je hurle.

\- Max ? Réveilles-toi !

Cette voix. ...

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur la tombe de Chloé et je sens qu'ont me tiennent les bras.  
\- Max ? Ça va ? C'est Nathan. En le voyant, je panique.  
\- Oh calme toi ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal cette fois-ci. Je te le promets. Il ne lâche pas mes bras alors que j'essaye de me débattre, je finis par me calmer au bout de quelques secondes, je le regarde dans les yeux, et je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je l'enlace.  
\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Me murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Sa a don de me procurer un frisson qui n'est pas le même que dans celui de mon rêve. Plutôt un frisson de bien-être. Je le relâche et le regarde encore dans les yeux.  
\- Oui. J'en fais souvent.  
\- Ça m'arrive souvent aussi. Je réfléchis un instant à l'endroit où nous sommes, je regarde autour de moi et lui demande.  
\- Mais au faite fais-tu là ?  
\- Je suis venu déposer des fleurs.  
\- À Chloé ?  
\- Et Rachel.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que Nathan aurait la gentillesse de déposer une fleur a une personne décédé et surtout aux deux filles assassinée par sa faute.  
\- Personne n'est avec toi .  
\- Andrew Davis m'attend à l'entrée du cimetière.  
\- Ah.  
Je me relève suivi de Nathan.  
\- Alors qui t'a mis au courant pour Jefersson ? Me demande curieusement Nathan.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? On marche vers la sortie.  
\- Je te force pas à me le dire.  
\- Tes cauchemars sont à cause de Jefersson ? tentai-je de lui demander. Il lève la tête au ciel puis me regarde.  
\- Oui. Et toi je parie que c'est à cause de moi.  
Je prends une profonde inspiration.  
\- Même pas.  
Il me lance un regard d'incompréhension.  
\- La plupart du temps c'est lui. Jefersson.  
\- Comment ça se fait ?

Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre noire quand j'y étais. Absolument personne. Même pas Jefersson qui lui-même m'avait drogué et m'a emprisonné. Tous ces souvenirs de ma fameuse semaine à Arcadia Bay on était oublié par tout le monde. Après que j'ai laissé Nathan tuée Chloé, j'ai rassemblé les preuves pour faire inculper Mark Jefersson. Pour oublier tous ces drames, j'ai quitté la ville, malgré cela mes cauchemars sont apparus et me rendes très nerveuse. Mes parents s'inquiéter beaucoup pour moi et veut que j'aille voir une phycologue. En revenant ici, j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux , les apparitions de Chloé me fondent plaisir, passer du temps avec mes amis me permet de m'évader. Et puis travailler avec Nathan, était une chose que j'appréhendais le plus mais au contraire, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais sa présence me rassure. Oui, il a peut-être essayé de m'étrangler l'autre fois sans trop me vouloir. J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend.

\- C'est compliquer. Finis-je par lui répondre. On arrive devant Andrew, il me salue.  
\- David m'a dit que tu savais pour Jefersson, Max. J'espère donc que tu vas bien .

\- Ça va, merci.  
\- Tu as mon numéro, si tu veux me parle. Il regarde Nathan. Je t'attend dans la voiture.  
Prescott hoche la tête et se retourne vers moi.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de te draguer ce mec.  
Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu à Prescott ? Tu es jaloux .  
Il soupire bruyamment.  
\- Bon, si tu veux on peut reprendre demain notre dossier, après les cours.  
\- Oui entendu. Je lui fais un sourire sincère qui me rend aussi. Je crois que c'est la première que je le vois sourire ainsi, surtout juste devant moi.

Note de l'auteur : Voila fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Oui tout devient compliqué. Prochain chapitre ... La soirée d'Halloween


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse Review :

Guest : Je suis très contente que ma Fan Fiction, te fassent autant d'effets apparemment. Merci à toi.

Chapitre VIII : La soirée de Halloween

On s'est retrouvés, Nathan et moi, comme prévu le lendemain pour reprendre notre dossier sur Arcadia Bay. Nous sommes en ce moment assis sur un banc devant la plage. On a arrêter de prendre des photos pour aujourd'hui et on a donc préféré s'asseoir. On fixe l'océan. Il y a un long silence que j'ai envie d'interrompre en lui demandant hésitante :

\- Pour Rachel ... c'était bien accident ?  
\- Tu crois à ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.  
Un autre silence s'installe entre nous. Je pose mon regard sur l'officier de police en service, qui était présent à la réunion dans le bureau de monsieur Balckwell. Il est en train de discuter avec une vendeuse de glaces.  
\- Comment a tu réussi, à avoir toutes ces preuves contre Jefersson, l'année dernière ? Me demande Nathan.  
\- C'est un peu compliquer.  
\- C'est dingue. Tout est compliqué avec toi, Max. Je baisse la tête.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, chez Jefersson ? questionne je. Qu'il te tue ?  
\- Effectivement. Je me demande où t'arrive à tenir toutes ces informations.  
\- Comment tu t'ai retrouvé manipulé par ce type ? Il déglutine difficilement.  
\- J'étais dans une très mauvaise période. Je commençais à me droguer pour oublier certaines souffrances. Et Jefersson l'avait remarqué. On a discuté et il a commencé à me parler de son univers de psychopathe. Au début sa me plaisait mais quand j'ai vu Rachel souffrir à ce point je ne pouvais plus supporter cela. Je pouvais rien dire à personne, tout était contre moi et Jefersson me menaçait. Il avait tout pour m'accuser. Surtout quand j'ai laissé Rachel mourir.  
\- La laissé mourire ... Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
\- Sache que je l'aimais ...  
\- Donc c'était bien accidentel. Il se lève d'un bond.  
\- Non, j'ai fait une chose bien pire, Max. Il m'attrape les mains pour me les caresser comme si, que sa le réconforter. Et soudain je crois comprendre ce qui lui a fait. Je me lève aussi.  
\- Tu comprends ? Elle souffrait terriblement, Jefersson était en train de l'anéantir, il commencer à lui faire du mal physiquement. Alors un jour, elle m'a supplié de la tuer. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Une larme coula sur ma joue tellement ces paroles me faisaient mal.  
\- Tu la drogues jusqu'à ce que ça la tue et tu as fait croire à Jefersson que tu t'étais trompé de dosage. En conclus-je.  
\- C'est ça. Je m'en veux terriblement, Max. Il colle son front contre le mien, toujours ses mains dans les miennes.  
\- Prescott ! On s'écarte l'un et l'autre d'un seul coup. C'est l'officier de police qui l'appelle au loin. Il est temps de rentrer.  
\- J'arrive. Je te dis à demain, Max. Son expression changea, il devient neutre. Je le regarde partir bouleversée en direction de la marchande de glaces.  
\- C'était quoi sa . Chloé vient d'apparaitre derrière moi énervée, je me retourne.  
\- Sa quoi ?  
\- Ce rapprochement physique entre Nathan et toi ?  
\- Oh je t'en prie Chloé. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de parler.  
\- Il a déjà une "Pys" pour ça. Et puis je doute qu'il s'approche comme sa d'elle.  
\- Et, sa suffit ! M'emporte-je. Elle s'approche de moi et me murmure.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Max. Elle disparaît.

Les jours passent, Nathan et moi, on continue de travailler sur le dossier en ne discutant que du concours. Dans une semaine, l'académie organise une soirée d'Halloween. Je suis dans la salle d'études avec Nathan face à moi entrain de rédiger quelques textes. Victoria arrive vers nous.

\- Je peux te parler Nathan. Seul à seule. Dit elle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Il soupire, ses lève et vont dans un coin à deux pas. Du coup je les entends quand même.  
\- En ce moment tu passes trop de temps avec elle ! S'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis on travaille sur notre dossier, tu devrais faire de même avec Kate.  
\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. On fait chacune de notre cote, c'est très bien comme ça. Pour la rédaction en commun, on verra plus tard. Bref je m'inquiète pour toi. - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiète. Je veux que tu me laisse tranquilles, c'est tout.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter plus leur conversation. Kate m'interpelle.  
\- Vas-tu participer à la soirée d'Halloween ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Tu sais comment je suis Kate. Ce n'est pas mon truc.  
\- Ouais moi aussi, mais remarque, ça nous changerais peut-être les idées.  
Nathan se rassied en face de moi.  
\- Tu y vas Nathan ? le questionne-je.  
\- Ou sa, a la soirée d'Halloween ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je n'ai pas trop la tête à sa en ce moment. Et toi ?  
\- Peut-être. Ça nous changera les idées avec Kate. Celle-ci hoche la tête.  
\- Alors si tu y vas, j'irais aussi.  
Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Kate a l'air d'être gêne et dit :  
\- Bon et bien je vous laisse travailler, tous les deux. Avant que je parte, Max. Pour le déguisement, ils ont tout ce qui faut dans la réserve de l'académie. À plus tard.  
\- Merci à plus tard, Kate. On continue de travailler comme si de rien n'était.

Un après-midi après les cours, je me rends dans un petit magasin pour les téléphones.  
\- Bonjour. Fit je ai la dame au comptoir.  
\- Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous .  
\- J'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez récupérer des messages vocaux enregistrer.  
\- Oui c'est très simple.  
\- L'ennuie c'est qui date d'assez longtemps et je ne suis pas sûr de sa récupération.  
\- C'est possible, je pense. Il faut essayer. Par contre sa un petit cout, mademoiselle.  
\- Oui ce n'est rien, ça va aller. Faite ce que vous pouvez.  
\- C'est à quelle date ?  
\- Le dix octobre deux mille treize.  
\- Bien. Votre nom.  
\- Caulfield. Maxine Caulfield.  
\- Merci mademoiselle. Vous pouvez passer lundi a la même heure pour récupère votre portable. Ça va aller ?  
\- Très bien, alors a lundi.  
\- À lundi, bonne soirée.

Après sa je rejoins, Nathan dans le centre-ville. près du restaurant de Joyce.  
\- Un peu en retard cette fois-ci, Max. Me fit il en me voyant arriver vers lui.  
\- Oh Arête ! Tu ne vas pas être fâcher à cause de quelques minutes. Je lui souris.  
\- Non t'en fais pas. Veux-tu qu'on aille manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller faire les "paparazzis" ?  
\- Au restaurant de Joyce ?  
\- M'ouïs. Tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Si. On y va.  
On rentre dans le restaurant suivi du même officier que la dernière fois. Quelques personnes sont là. Les habitués et il y a aussi Frank. Il y a très longtemps que je l'avais vu celui-là. Mais il ne me connaît pas.  
Quand on s'assoie, Joyce me lance un regard de surprise et d'incompréhension. Je dis à Nathan.  
\- Là c'est moi qui paie.  
\- Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire sa.  
\- Mais tu avais dit ...  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil.  
Je me mets à rire. Et il y avait longtemps.  
\- Salut Max. me salut Joyce soudainement. Tu aimerais manger quoi ?  
\- J'aimerais du Pancakes et un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît. Et toi, Nathan ? Je lui pose moi-même la question car j'ai bien peur que Joyce lui fasse un "vent"  
\- Je vais vous prendre une gaufre avec un verre d'eau aussi, s'il vous plaît. Il ne jette même pas un regard à Joyce. Sa doit être dur pour lui de regarder la mère de la fille qui l'a tuée. Mais alors pourquoi, il a décidé de venir ici ? Joyce est repartis à ses occupation.  
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu manger ici alors que tu dois être mal à l'aise ? Lui demande je.  
\- Je vais très bien. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, tu te prives de venir ici.  
\- Mais je viens quand je veux ici. Et je vois pas pourquoi à cause de toi. Il se penche un peu sur la table pour me chuchoter.  
\- J'ai entendu David et Joyce parler de toi, ils disaient qu'ont passé trop de temps ensemble.  
\- Mais on fait ce qu'on veut. Et puis c'est pour notre dossier à la fin de l'année. - Ils on peut être raison. Tout ça, prend de l'ampleur. Il dit cela plus pour lui-même qu'à moi.  
\- Non. Ne t'occupe pas à ce que les gens disent. Je croyez que tu ne faisais pas attention à ce que peuvent dire les autres.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais là c'est différent.  
Ce Nathan Prescott commence à me faire tourner la tête. Dans le sens que je n'arrive pas à savoir ses intentions. Joyce nous rapporte notre gouter. Nous la remercions. Et elle me dit :  
\- Max ? J'aimerais te parler après ton repas, s'il te plaît.  
\- D'accord. Elle s'en va doucement.  
\- Tu vois, que sa lui plaît pas. Me fit Nathan.  
\- Attends une minute ! Tu sais, qui tu es pour elle ?  
\- Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais à ce que je sache, tu n'aies pas sa fille et tu es majeure. Alors ?  
\- Oui mais t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe. Et plus un mot sur ce sujet sinon je te plante ici, Prescott.  
\- Bien.  
On déguste tranquillement.  
Après ce très ben gouter, je dis à Nathan de m'attendre dehors. Je vais vers Joyce au bar.  
\- Max, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.  
\- C'est à propos de Nathan c'est ça .  
\- Oui. Avec David en ce moment, on vous trouve très proche. Oh la là qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entend. Il faut que je lui enlève cette idée.  
\- Joyce, il se passe rien entre nous. Je serre les dents après avoir dit cela. C'est étrange d'avoir une telle idée en tête.  
\- Max, je sais ce que c'est. Je ne t'ai pas vu rigoler comme sa depuis la mort de William. Le seul truc que je voulais te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu souffres alors fais attention à toi. Je suis sur que Chloé, te le dirait aussi.  
\- Sa je te le confirme. À plus Joyce.  
\- À bientôt. Max.  
Je sors du restaurant rejoindre Nathan. Mais en arrivant vers lui, je me sens mal tout d'un coup. Quand je pense que Joyce insinuait quelque chose entre Nathan et moi. Ça me fait ressentir une chose que je n'avais jamais eue. Mon cœur bat vite.  
\- Alors ? J'avais raison . Nathan me coupe dans mes pensées. - Ça va, Max ?  
\- Euh oui. Écoute Nathan. Il faut que je rentre. Ce soir, je ne peux pas bosser avec toi. Alors a plus tard. Je me dirige vers ma voiture  
\- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse. Il me suit.  
\- Oui.  
Je monte dans ma " Ford " Je rentre dans ma chambre au dortoir et mes pensées vont vers qu'une seule personne. Nathan Prescott. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Max. Quelle est cette nouvelle sensation étrange.

Ce soir, c'est la soirée d'Halloween à l'académie, elle se passe dans la cantine qui a aménagé pour.  
Je suis encore une fois dans la salle d'étude avec Kate et Nathan qui vient de nous rejoindre.  
\- Je suis désolé, Max. Je vais y aller. M'informe Kate en reprenant ces affaires le plus vite possible.  
\- Donc c'est "Ok" pour le déguisement, ce soir.  
\- Oui je te rejoins dans une heure aux dortoirs.  
\- À tout a l'heure.  
\- À tout à l'heure, Kate. Elle non plus ne peut pas supporter la présence de Prescott. Mais je la comprends, il l'avait drogué pour Jefersson et après la sois disant résolution de l'affaire; Kate évite Nathan par peur et par colère.  
\- Tu te déguises en quoi ? Me demande-t-il. Je viens de remarquer que lui ne doit pas être ici pour travailler car il n'a pas pris ces affaires d'études. Apparemment il est là pour me parler.  
\- Avec Kate on a choisi quelque chose de simple. en sorcière. On n'a pas envie de trop se faire remarquer.  
\- Si vous vous mettez plein de boutons affreux sur le visage; là oui, on va vous remarquer. Et voilà que je me remets à rire.  
\- Ce ne sera seulement qu'un chapeau et une robe. C'est tout. Et toi ?  
\- Surprise.  
\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je t'ai dit ce que je mets et toi non !  
\- Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux. Je ne te le dirais pas. Je n'insiste pas voyant très bien que c'est perdu d'avance. Je vais patienter jusqu'à soir alors.  
\- Du coup, même pour la soirée d'Halloween, un officier devra être derrière toi ?Je redevient sérieuse.  
\- Non. Ce soir c'est bracelet électronique. Ils m'ont dit que je vais le porter de plus en plus souvent car j'ai de moins en moins besoin d'une haute surveillance.  
\- C'est bien sa. Enfin je veux dire, temps mieux pour toi. Et puis s'ils fonde sa, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.  
\- Ouais je pense.  
\- Euh je voulais te demander ...  
\- Oui ?  
J'hésite un peu.  
\- Tu n'as pas plus était encore drogué ?  
Il soupire. Pas en signe d'agacement, plutôt en cherchant à m'expliquer les choses. Il met ses deux coudes sur la table.  
\- Ma "pys" et quelques docteurs qui me suivent, vérifient tous les médicaments prescrits. Je dois les prendre qu'un un seul endroit spécialisé. Sauf ces derniers temps, j'en laisse dans mes placards et surtout ma chambre pour qu'on voit si, une personne débarque me rajouter de la drogue.  
\- Comment vous faites pour savoir ?  
\- David a installé des caméras, aux endroits que je fréquente.  
\- Et je parie qu'il sait encore rien passé .  
\- Non, depuis leur découverte, tout est devenu trop calme. Même en essayant d'être discret. C'est louche tout ça. Il faut qu'on fasse attention.  
\- Je te le confirme.

Nous sommes enfin prêtent pour la fameuse soirée d'Halloween. Kate et moi, nous nous tenons devant l'entrée de la salle prévu pour la soirée et on ouvre les portes. Tout est très sombre comme au vortex Club et il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Même la musique est en marche et la plupart des élèves se de hanches au centre de la piste. Le clan de Victoria arrive derrière nous. Elle est déguisée en "Reine". On se regarde avec Kate qui l aperçut aussi et on rigole nerveusement.  
\- Elle est déguisée en "méchante reine" sa lui va extrêmement bien. Fis-je à Kate qui rit de plus belle. Je suis contente de la voir comme ça. Un peu plus loin, on aperçoit Warren qui est en train de danser avec des amis. On s'avance vers lui.  
\- Ah salut les filles ! nous salue-t-il  
\- Ou à tu trouver ce déguisement ? lui demande Kate. Warren porte un costume de citrouille assez volumineux.  
\- Tout au fond de la réserve. C'était le seul, comme celui ci. Je suis bien content de l'avoir. Je regarde partout si je vois Nathan mais je le trouve pas.  
\- Tu cherches qui Max ? Me demande Warren. Je me retourne vers lui.  
\- Oh euh ... personne.

Kate me fait un petit sourire de compassion, je crois qu'elle sait très bien qui je cherche. Warren insiste pour qu'on danse un peu avec lui donc on le suit. La musique est de plus en plus forte au fur à mesure que les derniers élèves rentrent. Pendant que je danse, les bras ballants avec mes amis, je fixe l'entrée pour ne pas manquer l'arrivée de Nathan mais toujours rien. Je dois laisser tomber, il a dû surement changer d'avis, il ne viendra pas.

\- Je vais aller prendre un verre. Préviens je à Kate, à son oreille pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. Elle hoche la tête et continue à danser avec plaisir. Ce qui me fait sourire. Devant le bar installé par des étudiants, je me sers un jus d'orange.

Je me colle contre un mur et regarde les autres danser, tout en finissant mon verre. J'aperçois quelqu'un me fixait dans la foule. Je me penche pour essayer de distinguer la personne. C'est un homme. Il a l'air d'être plutôt brun avec les différentes lumières de la salle, je ne distingue pas trop la couleur. Il a un peu de barbe et les mêmes lunettes que ... non ! Je dois me tromper ! Mais je suis sur, c'est bien lui. C'est Mark Jefersson ! Je fais un pas devant moi mais j'ai soudain le vertige. Il faut que je rejoigne Kate au plus vite. Je me ressaisis et essaie de marcher sans tomber. Et voilà que maintenant je ne trouve pas Kate et j'ai l'impression que Jefersson se rapproche de moi malgré la foule. Heureusement pour moi, je vois Warren à un mètre de moi, toujours entrain de danser. Quel soulagement je vais vers lui.  
\- Warren ? Où est Kate, c'est important.  
\- Elle est parti avec son copain, prendre l'air.  
\- Quoi ? Comme ça, sans me prévenir. Il hausse ses épaules. - Je sors aussi.  
\- Comme tu veux.  
Je sors donc de la salle, je suis dans les couloirs de l'académie, cela me fait un bien "fou" de prendre l'air. La foule me faisait tourner la tête. J'entends des bruits de pas, à un virage. Et là je le vois lui. Jefersson.  
\- Non. Dis-je d'un souffle.  
Il a une seringue en main. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. En arrivant dehors, je sors mon portable de secours comme l'autre je l'ai laissé à une vendeuse d'Opérateur et de téléphone; j'appelle David.  
\- Allo Max ?  
\- David ! Jefersson est là ! Il faut faire vite s'il te plaît .  
\- Quoi ? Jefersson est à Los Angeles. Vous ne craignez rien. Où est tu ?  
\- Il faut me croire. Je me mets à marcher le plus vite possible vers les dortoirs à cause des pas que j'entends toujours venir vers moi.  
\- Je viens de sortir de l'académie. Mais Kate, je ne sais pas où elle est ? Je t'en prie ... Bam.  
Je viens de me cogner contre quelqu'un et j'en ai fait tomber mon portable. Je hurle. Je regarde la personne.  
C'est Nathan. Qui est déguisé en vampire.  
\- Oh Nathan ! C'est toi. Je l'enlace comme si j'étais dingue de lui. Mais je suis tellement soulagé de le voir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te fait si peur. S'inquiète-t-il. Je m'écarte de lui.  
\- Jefersson est là, Nathan !  
\- Impossible Max. Il est sous surveillance à Los Angeles. Je ramasse mon portable.  
\- Il faut que tu me croies, s'il te plaît Nathan.  
On entend des pas à travers des buissons, et quelqu'un apparaît. Nathan m'attrape la main que je serre. C'est bien lui. Nathan le reconnaît, il serre sa mâchoire.  
\- On court, Max !  
Comme il a dit, on se met à courir à toute vitesse main dans la main vers les dortoirs. Il m'emmène dans celui des garçons, en rentrant il y a strictement personne. Tout le monde doit être à la fête. On court encore jusqu'à sa chambre. Après être rentrer, il ferme à double tour derrière soient en me lâchant la main. Sa chambre est comme dans mes souvenirs. Sombre mais sauf que là elle est petite peut plus ranger. Nous sommes essoufflés  
\- Là on sera en sécurité. Me rassure-t-il. Il ferme le volet de sa fenêtre.  
\- Nat...  
\- Chut !  
Il plaque sa main contre ma bouche en me tenant la tête avec l'autre main. Il éteint ensuite la lumière. Car on entend des bruits de pas qui marchent très doucement. On arrive à se voir quand même. On voit une ombre sous la porte. Nathan se rapproche de moi sans faire de bruits. Il pose une main sur la porte et l'autre autour de ma taille. Je n'ose plus du tout bouger. De peur qu'il nous entende et aussi le contact physique de Nathan qui me rend vulnérable.  
Tout d'un coup mon téléphone se met à sonner, on sursaute. Je le sors de ma poche rapidement et en tremblant mais Nathan me l'arrache des mains et le lance sur son canapé. Je le regarde et il met son doigt devant la bouche.

Je pense qu'il veut faire croire qu'l n'y a personne en laissant sonner le téléphone. La personne derrière la porte essaie d'ouvrir mais comprend que c'est fermer, elle repart donc d'un pas rapide. On soupire de soulagement. Je regarde mon portable qui s'était arrêter de sonner.  
\- C'était Andrew. Dis-je.  
\- Je vais regarder si la vois est libre. Reste là. Il ouvre doucement la porte et regarde des deux cotes.  
\- Nathan ! Quelqu'un l'appelle. On entend plusieurs bruits de pas. On sort tous les deux.  
C'est Andrew et David.  
\- Ah vos êtes là tous les deux. On vous cherchez. Nous explique David. Que faites vous ici ensemble ? Je m'approche de David au plus près.  
\- Il était bien là David. Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir vu.  
\- Oui c'est vrai monsieur Madsen. J'ai cru voir Jefersson.  
\- Tu as cru ?  
Je lâche un grognement.  
\- C'était bien lui. Il faut vite trouver Kate. Et faire sortir tout le monde. insistais-je. Vérifier que tout le monde est bien présent.  
Je n'arrive plus à tenir debout, je commence à tomber mais Nathan qui était derrière moi me rattrape sur mon côté gauche. Il panique tous en voyant mon état.  
\- Max ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demande David.  
\- Elle a été droguée. Dit Nathan sûr de lui. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. David me regarde attentivement dans les yeux.  
\- On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, Max.  
\- David s'il te plaît ! Je veux savoir si Kate va bien. Il met sa main sur mon visage.  
\- On s'en occupe. Il se retourne vers Andrew. Va évacuer la salle avec les autres et vérifie si tout me monde est présent. Andrew s'exécute.  
\- Merci. Dis-je difficilement.  
\- Suis-moi Nathan, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital de la ville. Nathan me porte dans ses bras. Et là je perds connaissance.

Je me réveille environ deux plus tard, à l'hôpital.  
\- Oh ma tête ! me plaint je en me massant le crâne.  
\- C'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas ça va passer. C'est Nathan qui me rassure juste à côté de moi.  
\- Que sait-il passer ?  
\- Tu t'en souviens plus ? Je réfléchis un instant et tout me revient. La soirée d'Halloween, les déguisements, Warren qui danse, Kate partie sans me prévenir, Jefersson qui me poursuivait, la rencontre avec Nathan et qu'on s'est caché dans sa chambre. Oui tout.  
\- Où est Kate ? Tout le monde va bien ?  
\- Tout le monde va bien. Il paraît soucieux. On frappe à la porte. David Madsen rentre ainsi que son supérieur en vue de son uniforme.  
\- Je vais vous laisser. Fit Nathan.  
\- Non tu peux rester Nathan. Lui dit le chef de police. Il s'assied donc à la chaise à coté de moi.  
\- Ça va mieux Max ? Me demande David.  
\- Ça va.  
\- Mademoiselle Caulfield ! Fit le chef. Nous sommes désolés de vous embêter alors que vous venez de vous réveiller mais on tient à vos informer de deux choses.  
\- C'est quoi ? Tout cela commence à me faire peur.  
\- La personne que vous avez vue, en croyant que c'était monsieur Jefersson, n'était d'autre qu'un jeune homme vêtu du même style que lui, payer pour vous faire peur.  
\- Comment ? Mais c'était lui, j'en suis presque sûr.  
\- Max ! Me dit Nathan Calmement dans les yeux. Tu as été drogué, ton imagination c'est développer. Ce gars ressemblait beaucoup à Jefferson et donc quand tu l'as vue, tu as vraiment cru que c'était lui.  
\- Mais tu la vue toi aussi ?  
\- Je n'étais pas sûr. Il faisait sombre. J'ai vu quelqu'un qui lui ressembler, oui. Alors j'ai pris peur et on s'est enfuie.  
\- Mais je comprends pas, autre chose. Je regarde les officiers. Pourquoi il a été payer pour faire sa.  
\- Pour faire diversion. Réponds David.  
\- Diversion pourquoi ? Il soupire. Nathan baisse la tête. David s'avance devant mon lit.  
\- Kate a disparu, Max.  
\- Non. Murmure-je. Sa recommence. ...

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez. Vos avis me donne envie d'écrire encore plus loin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX : Nouvelle disparition

Je suis rentré de l'hôpital vers deux heures du matin. Après quelques petites questions et des soins qu'on m'a apportés, je dors chez Joyce et David, pour assurer plus ma sécurité, au moins pour le week-end, nous verrons après si on doit continuer ainsi. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pas parce que je suis dans la chambre de Chloé mais parce que je suis encore secouée de ce qui s'st passé à la soirée et je m'inquiète énormément pour Kate. Je descends tranquillement pour aller me prendre un verre d'eau. En arrivant en bas des escaliers, je vois de la lumière provenant du garage. Curieuse comme je suis-je vais voir ce que c'est. C'est Nathan qui est sur son portable sur un matelas avec un duvet qu'a dû installer David. Mais lui n'est pas là.

\- Tu ne dors pas . Me fit Nathan qui m'a vu arriver.  
\- Non je n'y arrive pas. Je croisse les bras, ce qui agrandit mon décolleter de mon débardeur, une position qui me déplait alors je laisse, mes bras retomber le long de mon corps, avec sa je porte un short.  
\- Moi non plus. Dit-il.  
\- David ne devrait pas dormir ici, aussi ?  
\- Non. Il dors dans sa chambre depuis un petit moment. Au début c'était parce qu'il voulait vraiment me garder à l'œil.  
J'avais appris, il y a quelques jours que Nathan dormait du lundi au jeudi au dortoir de l'académie et le week-end chez Joyce et David. Que sa soie au dortoir ou ici, s'il se levait dans la nuit, son bracelet électronique sonnerait sur l'appareil de David. Il ne peut pas y dormir le week-end au dortoir, car il n'y a pas personne d'autres qui dorment chez les garçons, le laisser tout seul pourrait être dangereux, comme on ne sait pas si quelqu'un lui en veut.  
Je m'assieds au bout de son matelas.  
\- Et pourquoi alors tu ne dors pas chez tes parents ?  
\- Parce que mes parents ne veulent plus me voir. Me répond-il froidement.  
\- Oh ! Mince alors ! Je suis vraiment gênée par cette révélation mais je lui pose la question quand même. Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je t'en prie, Max. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de sa pour le moment. Il se redresse vers moi dévoilant son t-shirt moulant, montrant ainsi les formes de ses quelques abdos.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile avec eux ?  
\- Tu sais. Je ne suis là qu'y dormir. Mais j'ai l'impression que David commence à me comprendre. Joyce si elle pouvait me tuer, elle le ferait. Je lui donne ma main. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Nathan colle rapidement son front contre le mien et nos souffles s'entremêlent. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien.  
Un bruit.  
Quelqu'un descend les marches.  
On se détache immédiatement de l'un et l'autre.  
Je me lève et me dirige en direction de la salle.  
\- Tiens ! Tu ne dors pas, Max . C'est David, il vient d'arriver en bas des escaliers.  
\- Euh non je n'y arrive pas. Je suis venu prendre un verre d'eau.  
\- Moi aussi. Il me regarde comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Est-ce qu'il sent mon trouble ?

Après que j'ai fini mon verre d'eau, je remonte aussitôt dans la chambre. En m'allongent, je repense immédiatement à ce qui s'est passé en bas avec Nathan. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Remarque, c'est Nathan qui est venue se coller à moi. Je ne l'ai pas du tout repoussé car je dois avouer que ce contact physique ne m'a pas du tout dérangé.

Le week-end passa lentement, j'ai été répondre à certaines questions en gendarmerie, dès le samedi matin, puis ensuite je n'ai que fait de me reposer, lire, écouter de la musique chez Joyce. Nathan, lui part la journée voir sa "psy" et ne revenez que le soir pour dormir. Les autres nuits, je ne descendis pas, pour aller le voir.  
J'ai peur que sa dérape. Et pourquoi sa déraperais en fait ? Ai-je une attirance pour Nathan ? Peut-être. Je dois avouer maintenant, qu'il est garçon très beau et un vrai corps d'homme. Mais je ne dois pas m'attarder sur son physique, il est quand même un " Prescott ", ils ne pensent qu'à leur argent et popularité.

Une nouvelle semaine commence, nous sommes convoqués ce matin à une réunion pour résumer les événements de ce vendredi soir. Dans cette salle, il y a une grande table longue, notre proviseur assis au bout de la table pour bien voir toutes les personnes présentes, à sa gauche, un officier de police, Andrew Davis, David Madsen, ainsi que moi et Nathan. À la droite de monsieur Backwell, le chef de police, mademoiselle Sullivane, les parents de Kate et pour finir Warren; comme il a été la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, il doit être présent à la réunion.  
\- Bonjour, à tous. Merci d'être tous présent. Commence le proviseur. Nous sommes désolés pour certains, de bouleverser vos emplois du temps, mais aujourd'hui nous devons mettre le point sur la soirée d'Halloween, qui s'est passé vendredi soir. Et surtout comprendre la disparition de Kate Marsh. Les personnes présentes, ont déjà été interroger, ce week-end sur sa disparition. Je vous laisse prendre la parole monsieur Rolls.  
Il s'adresse au chef de police, il est en quelque sorte shérif, je pense.  
\- Merci, monsieur Blackwell. Vous devez savoir, que l'affaire est importante et très délicate. Je vais vous retracer les événements de vendredi soir dans l'ordre. Max Caulfield et Kate Marsh se rendent ensemble à la soirée d'Halloween, elle rencontre leur ami Warren Graham. Un peu plus tard mademoiselle Caulfield s'éclipse, pour aller prendre un verre de jus d'orange.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle consomme la drogue sans le savoir évidemment, qui va lui provoquer quelque étourdissement et voir des hallucinations.  
\- Mais comment ... intervient le père de Kate.  
\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur Marsh. Ne me coupez pas, dans mon récit. Je termine et nous parlerons des détails après. Mademoiselle Caulfield, pense voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaît dans la foule. Mark Jefersson, qui est en ce moment même à Los Angeles. Il est interdit de venir sur Arcadia Bay. Cet homme a été condamner à trois ans de prison pour avoir drogué deux adolescentes et avoir pris des photos d'elles dénudées sans leur consentement. Sachez qu'il n'a pas été inculper encore du meurtre de Rachel Amber.  
Je tente un petit regard vers Nathan.  
\- Il est, depuis le dix-sept septembre en liberté conditionnelle. Revenons, à notre soirée. Mademoiselle Caulfield part prévenir ses amis de la personne qu'elle croie avoir vu, mais apprend par son ami Warren Graham que Kate Marsh est partie avec son petit que personne ne sait son nom. Mademoiselle Caulfield décide de partir à cette recherche mais croise sur son chemin cette personne mystérieuse encore. En courant, elle appelle notre agent David Madsen ici présent après cela, elle croise Nathan Prescott qui vient aussi assister à la fête. Lui aussi aperçoit cette personne et ils partent se cacher dans la chambre de Prescott au dortoir de l'académie.  
Je me sens gêné quand le chef déclare cela, car Warren jette un mauvais regard vers Nathan.  
\- Peu de temps après, nos agents arrivent pour voir ce qui se passent. Mademoiselle Caulfield fait un malaise devant eux dû à la drogue ingérer. D'autres agents évacuent la salle et vérifient la présence des élèves et ils finirent par constater la disparition de Kate Marsh. Voilà. Nous pouvons commencer les questions.  
Le père de Kate lève la main.  
\- Oui, monsieur Marsh ?  
\- Comment Max a pu être drogué sans qu'elle le sache ?  
\- Il n'y avait qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange, rempli de drogue. D'autres élèves ont été drogués après avoir bu cette bouteille aussi.  
\- Mais à ce que j'ai compris. On a voulu à ce que Max soit drogué, ça n'a pas été, par pur hasard .  
\- Non, je vous le confirme. On a voulu lui faire peur et créer une sorte de diversion. Pour qu'un moment de la soirée, nous remarquons pas la disparition de Kate Marsh. - Mais Warren dit l'avoir vu partis avec son copain.  
\- Tout à fait. C'est là qu'on tient peut-être notre premier suspect. Personne n'était au courant pour son petit ami à part mademoiselle Caulfield. Kate lui en aurait parler vaguement sans lui dire de nom. Et malheureusement Warren Graham n'a pas pu l'identifier à cause de l'éclairage de la salle. Il est juste décrit un peu plus grand que lui.  
\- Ceux qui nous aident pas du tout malheureusement. Déclare David.  
\- Qui était réellement la personne qu'a vu Max ? Demande la mère de Kate maintenant.  
\- Un élève, déguisé en monsieur Jefersson. Il a été payer pour faire sa, on ne sait pas encore par qui. L'élève n'arrive pas à le décrire non plus mais nous supposons au mystérieu petit ami de Kate.  
\- Excusez-moi, mais je comprends pas quelque chose. Intervienne-je.  
\- Oui mademoiselle Caulfield.  
\- Comment cette personne savait que j'ai si peur de Jefersson ? Car un moment je l'ai vu avec une seringue à la main.  
\- Sa doit être une personne qui vous connaît plutôt bien. Cela peut être une bonne piste. Le suspect doit faire partie de vos connaissances. On prend en compte.

Quelque chose, cloche toujours pour moi. Personne ne sait vraiment ma peur pour Jefersson. À part Nathan qui sait que je fais des cauchemars de lui. J'écris tous, ce que je vois et rêves dans mon journal. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait lu ? Mais comment ?

\- Pensez-vous que monsieur Jefersson, à avoir quelque chose dans cette affaire ? Demande mademoiselle Sullivane.  
\- Non. Il est surveillé et ne bouge pas de Los Angeles. C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui veut reproduire les mêmes actions que lui. Il y a un petit moment de silence.  
\- Il faut savoir aussi qu'il y a quelques semaines plus tot. Reprends monsieur Rolls. Nathan Prescott a été drogué aussi. Nous pensons que le suspect cherché, à faire croire que Nathan, serait coupable des prochaines actions, en vue du casier judiciaire que porte celui-ci. Pour en conclure, vous pouvez constater que cette affaire est très délicate et demande toute votre intention. Nous continuons nos recherches sur Kate Marsh le plus vite possible. En ce moment même, des patrouilles font le tour de toute la ville. En espérant qu'elle va bien.  
Les parents de Kate se donnent les mains pour ne pas craquer. Je suis tellement triste pour eux et j'ai aussi tellement peur pour Kate. Où est elle ? Comment elle va ? Et la pire de toutes les questions que je me pose, ... est elle encore vivante ?

\- Si vous avez d'autres questions ou aussi des éléments qui pourraient nous faire avancer dans l'enquête, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Bonne journée à tous.

On ses lève tous, et sort sans mots. Je me dreige vers la sortie de l'académie mais on m'interpelle.  
\- Max ! Attends ! Je voulais te parler une minute. C'est Andrew, il me sourit.- Ça va mieux depuis l'autre soir .Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir avant.  
\- Oh et bien je fais avec. Je m'inquiète énormément pour Kate, j'espère qu'elle va bien mais tout ça me fait peur.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller, on la retrouvera ensemble. Il met ses mains sur mes joues comme la dernière fois.  
\- Si tu as besoin de changer les idées. On pourra partir tous les deux pour un week-end, si tu veux.  
\- Oh je ne sais pas Andrew. Je lui retire encore ses mains de mon visage. Il est bien gentil mais commence à me coller un peu trop. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille cette fois.  
\- C'est gentil de penser à moi mais franchement j'en ai pas envie. Je veux rester ici.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis, alors ?  
\- Eh ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle en avait pas envie ! Nathan s'interpose entre Andrew et moi. Laisse-la respirer.  
Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. D'où il sort ? En plus de sa il a dû entendre notre conversation.  
\- Tu sais à qui tu parles Prescott ? Réponds Andrew d'un air menaçant.  
\- Oui et je m'en fiche. Max a besoin, qu'on la laisse tranquille donc, va aller draguer ailleurs.  
\- Non mais ça ne va pas Nathan ! Moi aussi je m'interpose en écartant Nathan, d'Andrew.  
\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis et as ce que tu fais Prescott ! Murmure Andrew. Pour la première fois, Andrew me fait peur. Est-ce là le visage d'un policier entrain de faire son travail ? Je ne sais pas. Il part dans le couloir sans un mot pour moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi ? Demande-je ai Nathan. Parler comme sa à un agent de police alors que tu as toi-même un casier .  
\- Ce gars n'arrête pas de te coller, c'est insupportable !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?  
\- Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. Tu n'es pas la seule avec qui il réagit comme ça.  
\- Tu veux dire quoi parle là ? Il hésite à me répondre.  
\- Je l'ai vu en draguer une autre, une fois.  
\- De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas ensemble donc il fait ce qu'il veut, voyons.

En réalité, ça m'étonne que Nathan me dise ça. Je pensais qu'Andrew avait un petit faible pour moi. Peut-être aussi que Nathan me dit ça pour m'embêter et me faire croire que personne peut s'attacher à moi. Me rabattre au même niveau que lui.  
\- Bref, j'ai quelque chose à faire, alors a plus tard Nathan. Je tourne les talons.  
\- Attend Max ! s'écrie t'il.  
\- Non ça suffit Nathan !

Je descend les escaliers de l'académie et voila que quelqu'un d'autres m'interpelle. ce n'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas être tranquille. David arrive vers moi et me demande :  
\- Où va-tu comme ça, Max ?  
\- Je dois aller récupérer mon portable en ville.  
\- Non. Tu ne dois pas y aller seule. Je soupire. Je vais dire à Andrew de t'accompagner.  
\- Ah non ! S'il te plaît David, n'importe qui. Mais pas Andrew. Je ne veux plus le voir, lui et Nathan pour l'instant.  
\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Tiens Steve ! Il fait signe à l'officier que je connaissais pas le nom de venir.  
\- Peux-tu accompagner Max, en ville ?  
\- Oui pas de problème.  
\- Merci, David. Remercie-je.

Plus tard, je rentre dans le magasin. L'officier Steve m'attend dans ma voiture.

\- Bonjour, je viens récupérer mon portable. Fit je ai la vendeuse.  
\- Bonjour. Oui voilà. Elle me sourit et sort mon portable d'un placard avec la facture. - Avez-vous réussi ?  
\- Oui. Sans trop de problèmes par contre, je n'ai pas écouté votre message car cela ne me regarde pas, donc vous devriez essayer, vous. Pour voir si tout fonctionne.  
\- Je le ferais.  
Je règle par carte bancaire.  
\- Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée, a bientôt.  
\- Merci à vous et oui a bientôt j'espère.

Je sors et rejoins l'officier Steve. En rentrant, je n'ai pas écouté le message immédiatement. J'ai peur de le réécouter en fait. Le message correspondant au dix octobre deux mille treize est celui de Nathan Prescott. Je m'en rappelle encore très bien, il s'excusait pour tout, il me prévient que j'étais la prochaine sur la liste de Jefersson et il me faisait comprendre qu'il allait se faire tuer par lui. C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, Nathan Prescott aurait dû mourir. Pourquoi ai je voulus récupérer ce message ? Et bien tout simplement que j'ai fait le choix, de dire à Nathan ce qui s'est réellement passé l'année dernière. Le don que j'avais. Que je dois toujours avoir, mais je n'arrive plus à m'en servir et je n'ose pas non plus. Pour qu'il me croit évidemment, il me faut une preuve et cette preuve je l'ai. Le message vocal de Nathan. Je me sens pas encore prête de lui dire. Je redoute fort sa réaction. Je lui dirais un jour, quand je serais prête et peut-être même après que l'affaire soit résolue. Ça peut attendre.

Un samedi, pendant que je fais un grand rangement dans ma chambre de dortoir, mon téléphone sonne.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Salut, ma puce, tu vas bien . C'est ma mère.  
\- Oui ça va, je trie quelques affaires dans ma chambre aujourd'hui et papa et toi, ça va .  
\- Oui très bien. C'est bientôt Thanksgiving. Je voulais savoir si tu était toujours d'accord pour les trois jours, que tu vas passer avec nous ?  
\- Oui bien sur, maman. Je pars dans l'après-midi, le mercredi vingt six.  
\- Très bien. Je voulais aussi te demander, si l'enquête avancer et si vous avez des nouvelles de Kate.  
\- Non pas du tout, en fait. C'est vraiment au point mort et j'espère surtout qu'on ne fait pas de mal à Kate.  
\- Oui j'espère aussi. Préviens nous aux moindres détails, s'il te plaît. Et je t'en supplie, fait attention à toi, reste bien avec tes amis.  
\- Oui je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Bye.  
\- Bye ma puce.

Je continue à trier mes affaires, mais je commence à tourner en rond. Je ne retrouve pas mon journal, il a toujours été poser sur mon bureau. Comme je le voyais plus, je pensais l'avoir ranger au fond d'un meuble mais non. Je le retrouve nulle part. Où est-il passé ? De plus en plus curieux, tout çà.

Note de l'auteur :  
Et voilà, j'espère encore que sa vous a plus.  
Un sondage à la suite de ce chapitre. ( sur mon blog Skyrock )


End file.
